Ação e reação
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Inconformado com tantas mortes, sem agüentar mais tanto sofrimento, Harry resolve andar para clarear as idéias. No caminho, encontra uma estranha fonte que pode mudar sua vida. O problema é que para cada ação há uma reação. E nada vem sem alguns sacrifíci
1. Encontre o gnomo

CAPÍTULO 1: ENCONTRE O GNOMO

De novo. Mais uma vez a cena se repetia. Estava chovendo, uma garoa fina, um vento cortante, típico de um dia triste de livro. Uma multidão de casacos pretos, guardas-chuva escuros e lenços na mão. Dezenas de caras tristes, choro por todo lado. Eu nem sabia mais a quantos velórios tinha comparecido nos últimos meses. Mas aquele era diferente, aquele era especial, sofrido, como outros poucos. Aquele não era o enterro de um auror qualquer. Era o enterro do meu melhor amigo: Rony Weasley.

Depois do enterro todos voltamos para o Largo Grimmauld, sede da Ordem da Fênix. O último suspiro dos bruxos contrários a Voldemort. Por um ínfimo instante eu achei que não precisaria mais passar por tudo aquilo. Achei que esse inferno acabaria no ano em que eu e meus inseparáveis amigos não pudemos voltar a Hogwarts.

Saímos numa caçada inútil por Voldemort. Voltamos para casa semanas depois, muito feridos, cansados e sem acreditar que ainda estávamos vivos. Nossa aventura não teve sucesso em destruí-lo, mas pelo menos descobrimos onde ele esconde a última e fatídica horcruxe. O problema é que ele a protege bem demais. Faz oito anos que tentamos roubá-la, mas sem sucesso. Enquanto isso sou obrigado a assistir meus amigos morrerem um a um. Não sei até quando vou agüentar.

Enquanto eu sentia pena de mim mesmo por ser um pobre infeliz, sem pais, do qual todas as pessoas importantes eram tiradas e tendo certeza de que não poderia haver no mundo pessoa mais infeliz que eu, Hermione veio se juntar a mim. Eu não entendia como ela podia se manter tão forte.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado com dificuldade, sem dizer nada. Não havia palavras a serem ditas. Eu não tinha coragem para olhá-la. Não queria mostrar que ainda estava chorando porque nem ela estava mais. E ninguém mais teria tantos motivos para chorar quanto ela. Rony estava morto, e ela grávida de oito meses e meio. Então ela segurou a minha mão e disse:

Não precisa ter vergonha de chorar, Harry... – sua voz estava embargada. – Chore o quanto você quiser, chore até não agüentar mais. Eu também já chorei bastante, e sei que ainda vou chorar muito durante a noite, depois que eu me deitar. Só não podemos chorar para sempre. Ele não ia querer que nos esquecêssemos da nossa missão. Temos que continuar por ele e por todos os outros.

Até quando, Hermione? – falei pela primeira vez, tentando controlar minha voz.

Até acabarmos com Voldemort. Até nos vingarmos por todas as pessoas que ele nos tirou!

Não sei se ainda tenho forças... Eu não agüento mais ver as pessoas que eu amo morrerem desse jeito! – desabafei. – Primeiro meus pais, que eu nem conheci, depois Sírios, Dumbledore, Gina, agora o Rony! Eu não agüento mais ir a velórios, ver pessoas chorando porque perderam esse ou aquele! Estou me sentindo fraco! Não sei como é que você está agüentando essa situação! Revolta-me saber que essa criança que você está esperando não vai ter a chance de conhecer o cara incrível que foi o pai dela! O Rony estava tão cheio de planos para esse garoto! Eu não me conformo! – eu me levantei e soquei a mureta em que estivera sentado. O que só serviu para abrir um corte em minha mão e me fazer sentir mais dor ainda. Dor física dessa vez.

É justamente por causa do Derek que eu estou parecendo tão forte. – ela disse calmamente, conjurando bandagens para por em minha mão. – Eu li uma vez que os bebês são capazes de sentir o que as mães sentem. Tenho certeza que ele está sentindo o quanto eu estou triste, mas eu não posso sucumbir a essa dor porque ele precisa de mim, e eu quero continuar ao lado dele para poder contar o quão incrível o pai dele foi! E o quanto ele o amava! – ela terminou o curativo e sorriu, mas tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Se não fosse por ele eu não sei se agüentaria... – ela chorou. E eu me senti culpado por fazê-la reviver aquela dor que ela tinha conseguido controlar. Eu a abracei e chorei também.

Quando todas as luzes da casa se apagaram e o silêncio dominou a noite, eu não consegui pegar no sono. Na verdade eu tinha certeza que ninguém tinha conseguido dormir. Todos estavam muito abalados. Era a terceira morte de um auror em três dias. Se continuasse daquele jeito perderíamos a batalha facilmente. Os comensais conseguiam nos afetar com muito mais eficiência do que nós a eles. Para cada comensal que matávamos ou prendíamos, dois aurores eram perdidos.

Eu fechava os olhos e via Rony me contando que Hermione ganhara a discussão a cerca do nome do bebê, mas que ele ainda conseguiria convencê-la a acrescentar o nome dele ao garoto.

Derek Ronald Weasley! Nada mais justo, você não acha?

Virei de lado tentando forçar as lágrimas a não rolarem. Tentei dormir de novo, mas então a imagem de Gina me vinha à cabeça. A pele pálida, os olhos abertos e estáticos, sem brilho, o corpo gelado. Para acompanhar, a risada fria de Draco Malfoy. Meu único consolo foi que eu consegui acabar com ele naquele dia. Não me orgulho de tê-lo feito sofrer muito antes de morrer, agi como um comensal agiria, mas agora estava feito. A lembrança daquele dia martelava em minha cabeça todas as noites. O arrependimento por nunca ter dito a ela o quanto eu a amava.

Eu estava caminhando por um corredor da Ordem. Estava preocupado com nossas últimas derrotas. Havíamos capturado dois comensais no dia anterior e Rony os estava interrogando. Estávamos perto de arrancar informações cruciais deles, mas os homens eram resistentes. Nunca havia visto Rony tão calmo como naquele dia. Os comensais não cooperavam. Eu sempre fui contra usar tortura para conseguir informações, mas naquele dia eu estava quase fazendo isso. Rony, com toda calma, me convenceu a dar uma volta, esfriar a cabeça enquanto ele continuava o interrogatório. Achei que seria mesmo melhor seguir seu conselho.

Saí para tomar um ar. O clima estava pesado porque havíamos recebido uma informação sigilosa a respeito de uma reunião secreta de alguns bruxos que diziam não fazer parte do grupo de Voldemort. Era uma facção nova. Queriam nos ajudar a acabar com os comensais da morte para poderem assumir o poder. O problema é que aquela era uma época em que não se podia confiar em ninguém. De cabeça quente eu caminhei a esmo. Parei apenas quando ouvi a voz dela num cômodo qualquer. Mais calmo, resolvi vê-la. Só ela seria capaz de me animar aquele dia, mas ela também parecia nervosa.

b Flashback /b 

E agora? – ela dizia. – O que eu vou fazer agora Luna? Isso não podia ter acontecido!

Calma Gina! Para tudo dá-se um jeito! – Luna respondeu calmamente.

Mas Luna! Quando ele...

Harry! – alguém me chamou e eu não pude ouvir o final da frase. – Que bom que eu te achei! – olhei para trás e vi que era Neville quem me chamara.

O que houve? – perguntei preocupado com o semblante dele.

Rony conseguiu! O cara falou tudo!

Ótimo! Vamos mandar alguns aurores até lá então! – falei entusiasmado.

b Fim do flashback /b 

Corri para onde Rony estava e desisti de falar com Gina. Se eu soubesse que no fim daquela tarde eu estaria chorando sobre seu corpo e torturando Malfoy pelo que fez, eu jamais teria deixado de falar com ela. Nem que fosse apenas um 'olá', um último beijo... Luna também morreu naquele dia, portanto eu nunca pude saber o que a preocupava tanto. Senti-me pior ainda. Gina estava com um problema e eu não a ajudei a resolvê-lo, pior, eu a escalei para aquela missão. Ela ia atrás dos caras da outra facção, mas achei que seria mais seguro mandá-la para onde os comensais estavam. Só que era uma cilada.

Do meu erro resultou também a morte de Rony. Aconteceu apenas algumas semanas depois que Gina morreu. Alguns trouxas haviam sido mortos e o ministério trouxa pediu ajuda ao ministério da magia para resolver o caso. Eles mandaram que seus melhores aurores fossem até lá, disfarçados de policiais, para analisar o caso. Rony liderava o grupo, já que era habituado aos costumes trouxas. Alguns comensais também vigiavam o local, de longe. Sabiam que os aurores seriam chamados e queriam acompanhar de perto, para ter certeza de que eles não conseguiriam encontrar nada. Entre esses comensais estava Pansy Parkinson, a namorada de Draco Malfoy.

Ela sabia da importância de Rony para mim, todos sabiam, ele era como um irmão. Ela também sabia que eu havia matado Draco. Ela sabia que eu o havia mutilado, tamanha minha raiva. Ela fez o mesmo com Rony. Deixou-o irreconhecível, pelo menos foi o que disseram. Hermione, eu e a sra Weasley não pudemos ver seu corpo. Ele foi velado em caixão lacrado, mas se Pansy havia usado a mesma técnica que eu, então eu sabia como ele havia ficado.

Pansy foi neutralizada naquele mesmo dia. Um esquadrão do ministério foi mandado até lá para isolar a área e apagar a memória dos policiais trouxas que viram Rony ser ferido de repente. Pansy se matou na prisão assim que foi deixada sozinha. A guerra estava acabando conosco. Estávamos todos perdendo o controle. Até eles, que haviam começado com tudo aquilo, estavam perdendo a sanidade, a ponto de tirarem a própria vida.

Sem agüentar o peso das lembranças resolvi deixar o quarto. A madrugada estava muito mais fria do que o dia esteve, mas eu não ligava. Internamente torcia para pegar uma pneumonia galopante e morrer no meio da noite para que todo aquele sofrimento acabasse. Fui até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água e saí para o quintal pela porta dos fundos. O céu estava extremamente estrelado aquela noite. Me peguei lembrando das lendas trouxas que diziam que as pessoas que amávamos viravam estrelas quando morriam e ficavam nos velando eternamente.

Eu preferia que as estrelas não existissem... – sussurrei num desabafo.

Tomei o último gole da água que estava no copo e fui andar pelo jardim. Foi a primeira vez que eu dei atenção a praça que ficava na frente da casa. Resolvi ir até lá. Se a sra Weasley tivesse descoberto que eu saí da mansão Black no meio da madrugada, sozinho ela teria tido um infarto, mas eu não pensei nesse fato àquela hora. Apenas me dirigi à pracinha e fiquei caminhando por entre suas árvores e seus bancos de pedra. Sem perceber cheguei bem ao centro dela, onde havia uma fonte de onde não saía mais água. Admirei-a com pena. Se ainda jorrasse seria um monumento bonito de se admirar. Andei em torno dela para ver se encontrava algum registro, algum sinal de que ela ainda funcionava e então vi uma inscrição, muito apagada, por sinal. Esforcei-me para ler, mas a noite estava muito escura. Olhei para todos os lados e acendi a ponta da minha varinha. Se era imprudente sair de casa de madrugada, mais imprudente ainda seria usar magia de madrugada, mas mais uma vez eu não pensei no assunto. Passei a claridade pela placa e pude ler:

"Encontre o gnomo e terá direito a três desejos!" Ri.

Mas que patético! Isso só pode ser coisa de trouxas!

Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e eu resolvi procurar o tal gnomo. Passei a varinha em torno de toda a fonte e não encontrei nada que se parecesse com um gnomo trouxa. Voltei até onde estava a placa e a li de novo: "Encontre o gnomo e terá direito a três desejos!"

Afastei-me um pouco para poder ver a fonte como um todo. De repente era uma daquelas obras que você só entende quando a vê de longe. O pior é que deu certo!

A decoração da fonte era de uma paisagem muito bonita. Um jardim ensolarado e cheio de figuras fantásticas: fadas, anjos, anões, vários bichinhos de todos os tamanhos e um gnomo!

Gnomos? – perguntei a mim mesmo. Aproximei-me da fonte e constatei: era mesmo um gnomo. Mas não um gnomo como os trouxas o viam, como pequenos papais noéis. Era um gnomo feio e esverdeado, como os que existiam n'A Toca e no Largo Grimmauld. – Então isso é obra de um bruxo! – exclamei e continuei admirando a obra. Reparando melhor percebi que alguns dos seres que apareciam ali eu só havia conhecido depois de entrar para o mundo bruxo. – Que bizarro! – pensei. – Bem que eu gostaria de ter um desejo realizado... – fiquei encarando o gnominho feioso. – Se eu pudesse voltaria no tempo para mudar tudo que aconteceu... – suspirei.

Então surgiu uma claridade enorme em volta da fonte, e eu tive certeza de que estava sendo atacado por comensais. Só então me dei conta da imprudência de ter saído sozinho. Estava ferrado, mas não apareceu comensal nenhum. A praça continuava em silêncio, só cortado por um barulho de água caindo. Imaginei então que a claridade fosse um relâmpago e que tivesse recomeçado a chover, mas eu não sentia a chuva me molhar. Então eu reparei na fonte. Ela havia começado a jorrar novamente. Acostumado a ver coisas estranhas acontecerem, e sem me lembrar que não "se deve confiar naquilo o qual você não consegue ver onde está o cérebro", me aproximei da fonte e estendi o braço para deixar a água escorrer pelas minhas mãos.

Minha mão começou a doer, tão fria estava a água. Até aí nada de estranho, não fosse o fato de que, conforme a dor desaparecia, o frio parecia se espalhar pelo meu corpo. Eu puxei minha mão de volta para me livrar daquela sensação, mas ela estava presa!

Presa na água? Como pode?!

Então eu notei que meu braço estava molhado, mas eu não o havia colocado em baixo d'água. Entretanto ele estava molhado, e ficava cada vez mais. Era como se a água da fonte fosse subindo pelo meu braço e se espalhando por todo meu corpo, junto com o frio que ia aumentando. Desesperei-me achando que a fonte havia sido enfeitiçada por comensais. Tentei desesperadamente escapar, mas quanto mais eu lutava, mais preso eu ficava.

Sem mais forças eu desisti, e fui sugado para dentro da fonte. Foi como se eu estivesse mergulhando cada vez mais fundo num oceano muito gelado. Comecei a me desesperar achando que morreria afogado. Ao mesmo tempo pensava na repercussão que aquilo teria: Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, morto afogado numa fonte de praça. Patético. Eu sentia a pressão aumentar a cada segundo. Quando achei que meus tímpanos iam estourar, a pressão cessou.

De repente ficou tudo claro e eu me vi caído, de pijama, numa praça que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Levantei-me sem ligar para as caras de reprovação que alguns transeuntes me dispensavam, achando que eu fosse um jovem que caíra de tão bêbado e dormiu por ali mesmo. Andei um pouco procurando alguma placa que pudesse me dizer onde eu estava. Nada. Até que algo me chamou atenção: um grupo de pessoas estranhamente vestidas, cinco, na verdade. Quatro homens, que andavam em formação e olhando para todos os lados, cautelosos. Entre eles ia uma mulher, de cabelo acaju, empurrando um carrinho de bebê. Direcionei minha atenção novamente aos homens que estavam ao redor, e então meu coração perdeu o compasso. Eu esfreguei os olhos para ter certeza de que tinha visto certo: eram os marotos! Bem mais novos, é verdade. Almofadinhas, Pontas, Rabicho e Aluado. A mulher que ia ao centro, Lily Potter, o bebê no carrinho, eu!


	2. Uma segunda chance

Eu mal pude acreditar! Tive que me apoiar numa árvore para não cair, o que só fez os transeuntes terem certeza de que eu estava bêbado. Continuei observando-os de longe. Lá estavam eles: James e Lily Potter! As pessoas que eu mais ansiei conhecer na vida. Percebi que eles deveriam ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que eu na época. Só então me dei conta de que não sabia com quantos anos eles haviam morrido. Não sabia nem mesmo a idade que eles teriam se estivessem vivos. Junto com eles, meu querido padrinho, Sirius Black, Prof Lupin, esse continuava vivo no meu tempo, e Rabicho... Meu coração ferveu ao vê-lo inocente ao lado dos meus pais, sabendo que em alguns dias ele os trairia e seria o causador da morte deles.

Quando já estavam dobrando a esquina decidi segui-los. Não me continha com a idéia de poder ver de perto meus pais. Era um pouco estranha a expectativa de ver a mim mesmo bebê, mas não seria a primeira vez que eu me veria, então, seguindo minha já conhecida curiosidade, os segui.

Meu pai e Sirius iam à frente, conversando descontraídos, embora atentos a qualquer movimento. Lupin e Peter iam atrás de minha mãe e de mim, também muito atentos. Imaginei que àquela altura eles já soubessem dos temores de Voldemort, por isso saiam em grupo. Meu pai e seus inseparáveis amigos, a não ser Rabicho, protegendo a mim e a minha mãe. Senti que seria capaz de fazer o mesmo por meus amigos. Lembrei que essa agora era a minha obrigação de padrinho, já que Rony estava morto. Como era difícil lembrar-me disso.

Eu os segui de longe para não chamar atenção. Queria ver até onde eles iriam, provavelmente minha casa. Queria saber como era o lugar em que eu viveria se não fosse por Voldemort. A meio caminho de lá, percebi que Remus diminuiu o passo. Peter, curioso diminuiu também, e ficou observando-o. Tive a impressão de que estava com medo de algo. De repente Remus virou para trás. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Escondi-me no primeiro cantinho que vi, mas tinha certeza que ele havia me visto. Esperei algum tempo e espiei. Eles continuaram andando, e eu continuei seguindo-os, mas bem mais afastado e melhor escondido. Eles dobraram a esquina e eu fiquei parado observando-os. Sírius virou para trás e disse algo ao meu pai. Ele se virou também, mas Remus lhe falou qualquer coisa e eles continuaram.

Pararam um quarteirão à frente, numa casa cor de creme, com um jardim florido e uma cerca branca. Fiquei emocionado. Era do jeito que eu havia imaginado ter um dia, quando constituísse família com Gina. Mas ela estava morta, mais uma lembrança dura, mais um sonho que não se realizaria, a não ser que eu fizesse alguma coisa. Foi então que me dei conta do que realmente tinha acontecido. Eu pedi e a fonte me mandou ao passado para mudar as coisas, mudar o futuro. Quer dizer que haveria uma chance de salvar meus pais, e eu não a deixaria escapar.

Eles entraram na casa e só então eu me dei conta do quão idiota estava sendo. Depois que Hogwarts foi fechada, no meu sétimo ano, e eu, Hermione e Rony voltamos de nossa caçada infrutífera, Remus nos contou como foi que meu pai e Sírios se transformaram em animagos. Com a ajuda de Hermione nós conseguimos também. Os membros da Ordem sabiam, mas o Ministério não.

Burro! – falei a mim mesmo, batendo em minha própria testa.

Minutos depois lá estava eu, estrategicamente posicionado num galho que ficava em frente à janela da sala. A noite já estava caindo e ninguém acharia estranha a presença de uma coruja ali. Mamãe veio abrir a janela, e eu pude vê-la bem de perto, pela primeira vez. Enquanto isso Sírius me tirava do carrinho. Meu pai vinha da cozinha trazendo algumas garrafinhas que eu percebi serem de cerveja amanteigada. Remus e Peter já estavam devidamente acomodados no sofá. Assim que as folhas de vidro foram afastadas eu pude ouvir a conversa que eles travavam.

Hei Almofadinhas! Você tem jeito com crianças! – Peter falou. 'Desgraçado', eu pensei.

Você acha, Rabicho? – ele respondeu. Me levantava no ar enquanto eu, muito sorridente e dando gritinhos excitados de vez em quando, me divertia com a brincadeira.

Você vai ser um bom pai! – Rabicho completou.

O quê?! Nem pensar! – ele aparentemente se cansou da brincadeira e se sentou me colocando, decepcionado, em seu colo. – Ter filhos? Eu?! Para quê se eu posso me divertir com os filhos dos outros... – eu fazia careta a essa altura, ia chorar. Sírius me entregou urgente para meu pai e disse. - ...e aí quando eles começarem a chorar é só devolvê-los aos pais de verdade?! – todos riram.

Mamãe gritou, aparentemente da cozinha: - Isso é um absurdo, Sírius!

Meu pai me segurou com carinho, mas logo fez uma careta também: - Ehr... Lily! Eu acho que ele precisa trocar a fralda... – os outros três riram mais ainda.

Viram só! – Sirius falou: - Os padrinhos ficam apenas com a parte boa.

Troque-o então, James! – mamãe falou.

Eu?! – papai pareceu desesperado.

Você! Eu estou preparando o jantar! – ela explicou.

Ok... – ele falou inseguro. Conjurou um colchonete e me colocou, esperneante, sobre a mesa de centro. Apontou a varinha e...

O que você está fazendo?! – mamãe apareceu na porta da sala e perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Vou trocá-lo! – meu pai respondeu confuso.

Usando magia?!

Sim!

Não! – ela parou no meio da sala, com a mão na cintura. 'Acho que toda mãe faz isso!', pensei. – Troque-o de verdade, James! Não é só por fralda limpa! Você tem que limpá-lo! Ah! Eu não acredito! – ela começou a desamarrar o avental, irritada.

Não se preocupe, Lily! – Remus falou. – Eu faço isso... – continuou calmamente.

Você sabe fazer isso? – meu pai perguntou espantado.

Sei... – ele respondeu paciente conjurando algumas fraldas, algodão e água.

E onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? – Sírius perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Não deve ser tão difícil assim! – Lupin respondeu rindo de volta.

Enquanto mamãe, um pouco desconfiada, voltava para a cozinha para terminar o jantar, e meu pai assistia, embasbacado, Lupin me trocar, a campainha soou.

Eu atendo! – Rabicho falou com sua voz de rato.

Ele se levantou, abriu a porta e eu tive a impressão de que ele ia ter um treco. Ficou pálido e com a voz fraca falou:

Dumb... Prof. Dumbledore?

Como vai sr. Petigrew?

B...Bem, professor. – suando em bicas ele abriu espaço para que o velho senhor entrasse em casa.

Mamãe apareceu sorridente na porta da cozinha. Lupin já havia terminado a difícil missão de trocar minha fralda e agora me entregava ao meu pai. Ele e Sírius se levantaram para cumprimentá-lo também.

Como vão, senhores? – Dumbledore cumprimentou-os sorridente. – E sra, claro... – o mesmo sorriso gentil de sempre.

Bem! – meu pai falou. – Entre, professor! Por favor!

Como vai, professor? – minha mãe perguntou meio preocupada.

Bem... – ele respondeu evasivo. – Ora, ora! Vejam como está grande o pequeno Harry! – ele exclamou olhando para mim no colo do meu pai. Eu tentava a qualquer custo puxar a barba dele.

De mim ele se desviou para os marotos, olhou cada um deles atentamente, como se os analisasse.

Bem... – Lupin falou desconcertado. – Eu preciso ir... Já está tarde.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu para ele. Os outros desejaram boa noite e ele se foi.

Ora vejam só! - ele exclamou e meu coração congelou. – Mas que coruja curiosa! – ele caminhou até a janela e ficou me olhando.

Sei que parece estranho, mas eu tive certeza de que ele sabia que era eu. Não me pergunte como, mas não seria estranho tratando-se de Albus Dumbledore.

Aconteceu alguma coisa, professor? – meu pai perguntou, olhando para ele como se fosse um velho gagá. – Para o senhor estar aqui há essa hora?

Oh, claro! – ele se virou sorridente depois de dar, o que eu achei que fosse uma piscadela para mim. – James, Lily, eu gostaria de falar com vocês.

Acho que Peter e eu também já vamos! – Sírios avisou.

Por favor, não se incomodem! – Dumbledore falou. – É coisa rápida... Será que posso me sentar?

Oh, claro, professor! – mamãe exclamou envergonhada. – O sr. quer beber alguma coisa?

Não, Lily. Obrigado. Vim apenas dizer a vocês que estão correndo perigo! – ele se sentou calmamente.

Todos estamos! – meu pai falou.

Sim, mas agora é pior. Vocês precisam deixar essa casa o quanto antes! O cerco dos comensais está se fechando. Voldemort está cada dia mais perto. Acho que é uma boa hora para usar o feitiço do fiel! – todos ficaram muito calados.

Minha mãe me pegou em seus braços e conjurou-me uma mamadeira, depois perguntou: - O sr. já tem um lugar para nós?

Oh, sim! O lugar perfeito, mas antes vocês precisam escolher quem será o fiel do segredo.

Já escolhemos! – meu pai respondeu. – Não há ninguém melhor que Sírios para ser o fiel!

Não duvido... – ele sorriu para meu padrinho, depois deu uma olhadela rápida para mim. – Bem... Era só isso, então! Só precisava alertá-los disso. Arrumem suas coisas. Alguns membros da Ordem virão buscá-los a qualquer momento.

Obrigado professor. – meu pai falou meio preocupado. Meu coração se apertou. Parecia até que ele sabia o que os esperava.

Espere um pouco! – Sírios falou. – Se foi o sr. quem escolheu o lugar, então também saberá onde James e Lily estarão escondidos!

Assim que o feitiço do fiel for feito, eu não me lembrarei mais onde fica a casa... – ele respondeu calmamente.

E mesmo que soubesse, Dumbledore é de confiança! – meu pai falou.

Não custava perguntar... – Sírios falou meio envergonhado.

Não se preocupe, meu caro Sírios. Precaução nunca é demais... – Dumbledore se levantou sorridente, 'nunca entendi como ele conseguia estar sempre tão calmo mesmo nas situações mais difíceis'. – Acho que já está na hora de ir. Foi um prazer revê-los! – ele apertou a mão do meu pai, da minha mãe e brincou com a minha mão, aproximando tanto o nariz pontudo do meu que se eu já não estivesse dormindo eu levaria um susto! – Os senhores me acompanham? – ele perguntou aos outros dois marotos.

Eu ainda vou ficar um pouco. Quero conversar uma coisa com o James. – Sírios falou.

Então vamos, sr. Petigrew?

S...Sim, professor.

Mal os dois cruzaram a porta e, enquanto minha mãe me levava para o berço, meu pai e meu padrinho foram até a cozinha. Eu voei e fiquei encarapitado na janela em cima da pia. Foi meio difícil disfarçar minha presença, mas os dois estavam tão preocupados que não me notaram. Enquanto meu pai arrumava a mesa para o jantar, Sírios falava:

Acho que eu não deveria ser o fiel do segredo de vocês, Pontas...

Por que? – meu pai perguntou a meio caminho de colocar um prato na mesa.

Acho que seria óbvio demais! Todos os comensais sabem da nossa amizade. Voldemort vai ter certeza de que eu sou o fiel do segredo, principalmente se há realmente um traidor na Ordem. – ele suspirou. Hesitou um pouco quando minha mãe entrou na cozinha. Ela o incentivou a continuar falando. – Eu nunca trairia vocês, mas nós não sabemos que tipo de artimanhas eles usam para arrancar um segredo de alguém.

Mamãe sentou-se preocupada. Com um movimento de varinha as panelas vieram até a mesa. Os três se sentaram e continuaram conversando.

Quem você sugere? – mamãe perguntou. – Remus?

Não... – Sírios hesitou. – Aluado anda muito estranho... Hoje tenho certeza que ele viu que estávamos sendo seguidos, mas negou.

Você acha que ele é o informante? – papai perguntou incrédulo.

Não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele vem agido muito estranho. Sugiro que Rabicho seja o fiel.

Mas ele é tão... Tão... – mamãe hesitou. – Quero dizer... Se algum comensal descobrir que ele é o fiel do nosso segredo, não me parece que seria muito difícil fazê-lo falar.

Justamente por isso eles nunca desconfiariam que vocês confiaram seu segredo a ele! Deixaremos que todos pensem que eu sou o fiel, mas na verdade será ele! Acho que assim vocês estarão mais seguros...

Não preciso dizer que meus pais acharam a idéia boa, mas eu não. Sabia exatamente como isso terminaria. Tive vontade de invadir a cozinha, me transformar em Harry e contar tudo para eles, mas seria um choque muito grande. Fiquei um tempo atordoado, sem saber o que fazer. Como resolver aquele problema. Voei para longe porque não agüentava ouvir meus pais traçando o plano perfeito para sua própria morte.

Como ainda não havia visto o meu próprio quarto, fui até as janelas do segundo andar e voei em torno da casa até encontrar um quarto de criança. Lá dentro estava muito escuro, mas com minha visão de coruja não foi difícil distinguir o que havia no quarto. Bem no centro, um berço branco com móbiles, móveis brancos, papel de parede com motivos de quadribol, muitas fotos minhas e muitos brinquedos. Brinquedos trouxas e brinquedos bruxos que teriam feito Duda morrer de inveja. Senti uma dor em meu peito por saber que se eu não aproveitasse a oportunidade que estava tendo, eu jamais usufruiria daquelas coisas e jamais me lembraria do carinho dos meus pais e de toda família. Olhei-me dentro do berço e percebi que eu estava sorrindo. Devia estar sonhando com alguma coisa.

'Pode deixar, Harry! Eu não vou deixar você passar por tudo que eu passei!' – voei o mais rápido que minhas asas agüentaram. Já tinha um plano: precisava encontrar Dumbledore. Como não tinha a menor idéia de onde ele poderia morar, resolvi procurar por Hogwarts. Voei até Londres, achei a estação de King's Cross e de lá tentei me lembrar do caminho que Rony e eu tínhamos feito para encontrar o expresso no nosso segundo ano.

Não foi tão difícil, porque logo os trilhos ficavam visíveis, pelo menos para um bruxo. Eu não agüentei voar a noite inteira. Dormi um pouco em uma árvore, logo de manhã continuei a busca. Encontrei Hogwarts por volta do meio dia. Era exatamente como a Hogwarts que eu conheci. Fiquei um pouco na Floresta Proibida esperando o movimento diminuir. Era hora do almoço e muitos alunos aproveitavam o sol do verão. Vi Hagrid de longe. Ele também não mudara muito durante os anos. Logo os alunos voltaram às salas de aula e eu voei para a sala dos professores. Voltei a minha forma normal. Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e escrevi um bilhete curto:

"PETER PETIGREW É O TRAIDOR! SÍRIOS E JAMES VÃO FAZÊ-LO FIEL DO SEGREDO. O SR TEM QUE IMPEDI-LOS. SIRIOS TEM QUE SER O FIEL!"

Fiz questão de entregar o bilhete pessoalmente, em forma de coruja, claro. Voei até uma das janelas da diretoria. Dumbledore já a ocupava naquela época. Entrei desabalado e assustei Fowks, que me olhava de forma estranha. Deixei o bilhete cair bem na frente de Dumbledore. Ele se assustou, mas quando me viu deu um sorrisinho de boas vindas. Não tive dúvida de que ele sabia que era eu. Ele pegou o bilhete, o leu e seu semblante se modificou. Ele me olhou novamente e falou:

Eu já desconfiava... – ele se levantou guardando o bilhete nas vestes. Dirigiu-se até a porta, mas antes de sair falou: - Eu vou fazer isso porque acho que é o certo, mas modificar o passado pode trazer grandes conseqüências, espero que esteja ciente disso!

Continuei parado, olhando-o como se fosse apenas uma coruja do correio. Eu sabia que aquilo seria perigoso, mas eu tinha que tentar. Tinha que tentar salvar a vida dos meus pais. Era minha única chance.

Voei de Hogwarts e cheguei, já de noite, em Londres. Voltei a minha forma humana e fui comer alguma coisa. Estava há muito tempo sem comer nada, mas a adrenalina não me fez sentir fome, a não ser quando cheguei em meu limite. Transformei-me novamente quando terminei a refeição e voei até a casa de meus pais. Não havia mais ninguém lá. Estava tudo escuro, quieto e, percebi quando voei até onde seria o meu quarto, vazio. Eles já haviam se mudado. Como Dumbledore era o único que sabia para onde eles mudariam, presumi que ele tivesse tido tempo de avisá-los. Fiquei mais aliviado.

Agora havia um outro problema: como eu faria para voltar para o meu tempo? Não tinha cabeça para pensar naquilo àquela hora, precisava descansar um pouco. Entrei na casa pelo vitrô da cozinha que havia ficado aberto. Transformei-me e fui até o meu quarto, depois de dar uma boa olhada em tudo. Conjurei uma cama onde eu costumava dormir quando bebê, e descansei. Finalmente descansei como um ser humano deveria fazer, e não como uma coruja. Minha missão estava cumprida.


	3. A primeira reação

Foi o calor que me acordou no dia seguinte. Mesmo com os olhos fechados eu podia perceber que o dia já ia claro, e quente. Minhas costas estavam doendo, o que queria dizer que eu estava dormindo há muito tempo. Abri os olhos lentamente e tive dificuldades para descobrir onde estava a princípio. Coloquei os óculos e olhei o relógio de pulso e percebi que já era quase 11 horas! Eu nunca havia dormido tanto. Sentei-me na cama e a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi como eu faria para voltar para o meu tempo. Minha barriga começou a roncar de fome.

Primeiro eu vou encontrar algo para comer, depois eu penso nisso! – falei. Procurei meu tênis ao lado da cama, mas ele não estava lá. – "Que estranho..." – pensei.

Só então eu percebi que estava de pijama. Um pijama branco com listras esverdeadas. Eu nunca tive um pijama como aquele, e mesmo que tivesse, eu jamais pensaria em trocar de roupa numa situação como a da noite anterior, em que tudo que eu queria era descansar. Então eu ouvi um barulho do lado de fora do quarto, como se fossem passos. Assustado, olhei para a porta e no caminho percebi que o quarto estava completamente mobiliado.

Mas como? – me levantei da cama intrigado.

A cama estava feita, lençol, travesseiro, acolchoado. No dia anterior eu tinha certeza de ter conjurado apenas a cama e um cobertor. O resto do quarto também estava arrumado. Uma escrivaninha, um guarda-roupa enorme, alguns pôsteres que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, carpete, cortina nas janelas e, como não podia deixar de ser, roupas e sapatos espalhados pelos cantos. Um típico quarto de um homem solteiro.

Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?!

Inconformado, resolvi sair do quarto e descobrir por conta própria que raio tinha acontecido. Saí em um corredor muito claro, com alguns quadros na parede que a princípio eu não dei atenção. Olhei para os dois lados, havia cinco portas, uma no fundo do corredor e duas de cada lado. Na outra extremidade uma escada. Fui até a escada, completamente confuso. Aquela não era a casa na qual eu havia entrado na noite anterior. Parado no topo da escada e tentando me lembrar como eu havia chegado ali, já que eu tinha certeza de que não havia sonhado tudo já que aquele também não era o Largo Grimmauld, fui surpreendido por uma voz de mulher as minhas costas:

Finalmente acordou, hein Belo Adormecido?!

Virei-me assustado e dei de cara com uma moça, uns cinco anos mais nova que eu, cabelos avermelhados e olhos castanhos. Ela deve ter achado minha cara muito engraçada, porque começou a rir de mim.

Quem... – tentei perguntar, mas uma voz vinda do outro lado falou:

Finalmente, Harry! Esqueceu que dia é hoje?!

Virei-me mais uma vez e dei de cara com outra garota, igual a primeira, mas de óculos. – Mas... – tentei novamente.

Vá se trocar logo, Harry! – a primeira falou passando por mim e descendo a escada. – Mamãe saiu para fazer algumas compras e está furiosa porque acha que o papai esqueceu o aniversário deles!

É! E nós temos que nos mandar, lembra? Papai disse que já está tudo pronto, mas não vai ter graça se estivermos em casa! – a segunda falou passando por mim para subir a escada.

Mas quem são vocês?! – falei finalmente.

As duas pararam e me olharam como se eu estivesse louco.

A mamãe vai ficar uma fera com você! – a de óculos falou.

Ela já te pediu para não abusar do whisky de fogo quando sair com seus amigos! – a outra completou.

Continuei sem entender nada, então a porta de entrada se abriu e uma mulher passou por ela: - Olá crianças! O pai de vocês já chegou?

Oi, mãe! – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo. – Não! – responderam novamente.

Eu não acredito! – a mulher resmungou.

A essa altura eu estava completamente atordoado, parado no meio da escada, sem acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

Harry, querido, vá pegar as compras no carro para mim? – ela sorriu e minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

Mãe? – perguntei com a voz fraca. Ela sorriu para mim com cara de 'quem mais poderia ser?'.

Olá! – a porta se abriu novamente. – Sua mãe já ch... – o homem se interrompeu ao dar de cara com a esposa olhando para ele pouco satisfeita. – Oi amor... – falou sem jeito. Depois olhou para mim para disfarçar qualquer coisa que eu não entendi.

Desci mais alguns degraus, ainda com os olhos arregalados, e agora marejados: -Pai? – sussurrei.

Harry? – ele brincou.

Oi pai! – uma das moças passou por mim.

O homem fez cara de interrogação olhando para mim. A moça falou baixinho: - Acho que foi whisky demais! – e fez um gesto com a mão.

Whisky?! – a mulher perguntou vinda da cozinha, com cara de brava. – Harry, quantas vezes eu já te pedi para não exagerar? Eu sei que você não é mais criança, mas tenha juízo, filho!

Lily, por favor! – o homem interveio. – Foi só uma farrinha, despedida de solteiro, não foi, filho? – ele sorriu para mim.

Não o incentive, James! – ela falou. – Aliás, onde você estava?

Eu? – ele ficou nervoso.

A moça que ia até a cozinha deu meia volta e ficou na sala mesmo. A outra que eu ouvi saindo do banheiro e eu tinha certeza que ia descer, voltou para o quarto. Mesmo sem entender nada, achei melhor ir buscar as tais compras no carro.

"Não pode ser..." – pensei enquanto ia até o carro. – Meus pais?! – exclamei baixinho, com o coração quase saindo pela boca de tanta emoção. – Deu certo! – sorri emocionado. – Deu certo! – não me contive e senti algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

Bom dia, Harry! – alguém acenou para mim na rua. – A farra foi boa, hein?

Acenei de volta, sorridente. Não tinha a menor idéia de quem era aquela pessoa, mas também não estava nem aí. Fui até o tal carro e abri o porta-malas. Peguei algumas sacolas e então me dei conta: - Aquelas moças... São minhas irmãs? – então eu tive novamente a sensação de estar sendo engolido pela tal fonte do Largo Grimmauld, mas eu não estava assistindo de fora, eu estava correndo, estava assustado, meu coração batia muito forte e eu tinha 5 anos!

Papai! Papai!

O que foi, Harry? – meu pai, bem mais novo, se agachou e me perguntou preocupado.

A mamãe! – falei assustado. – Ela mandou te chamar! Eu não sei o que houve! Ela está chorando, está com dor! – as lágrimas já escorriam de meus olhos.

Ai meu Deus! – ele exclamou tão desesperado quanto eu. – Sírios? – ele se levantou e falou com meu padrinho. – Fique um pouco com o Harry. Acho que vamos ter que ir para o hospital!

Não se preocupe, James! – Sírios se agachou também e sorrindo me falou: - Hei, campeão! Quer apostar quem acerta mais longe? – e me mostrou um bocado de pedras. Meu pai já estava longe a essa altura.

Eu quero minha mãe, padrinho! O que está acontecendo com ela?!

Nada de mais! – ele falou sorridente estendendo um dos braços para que eu fosse até ele. – Acho que suas irmãs vão nascer! Mas não se preocupe, sua mãe vai ficar bem! – ele sorriu e eu fiquei um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda confuso.

Mais tarde, bem mais tarde, Sírios me levou até o hospital onde minha mãe havia sido internada. Meu pai veio nos encontrar com os olhos vermelhos. Eu tive a impressão de que ele estava prestes a desmaiar, mas ele continuou firme. Recebeu um abraço do meu padrinho e depois me pegou pela mão. Levou-me até um corredor cheio de portas brancas, cada uma com um enfeite diferente. Entramos em uma delas e eu vi minha mãe. Ela estava meio pálida, mas sorria. Quando cheguei mais perto vi que ela segurava dois pacotes cor-de-rosa, um em cada braço. Meu pai me colocou em cima da cama e me apresentou às minhas duas irmãs: Nicole e Nataly.

Com uma sensação de tontura, lá estava eu em frente ao carro de minha mãe, com duas sacolas na mão. Não sabia como, mas as lembranças invadiam minha mente aos poucos. Lembrei-me do nascimento delas, das festas de aniversário, das brigas, do ciúme, etc. Me lembrei da minha família. A família que eu ganhei depois de ter impedido meus pais de fazerem de Peter Petigrew o fiel do segredo deles.

Quando entrei em casa, depois de deixar as compras sobre a mesa, fui para meu quarto trocar de roupa. Estava ansioso para conviver com eles. Desci para sala e meu pai estava lá, lendo o Profeta Diário. Eu fiquei parado, observado-o. Queria correr e abraçá-lo, mas sabia que aquilo seria muito estranho já que, para eles, nós sempre estivemos juntos. Perdido nas minhas emoções, acabei chamando a atenção dele.

O que foi, Harry? – ele perguntou.

Hum? Nada... – tentei parecer natural. Sentei-me ao lado dele no sofá.

Você está com cara de bobo hoje! – ele riu deixando o jornal de lado. – Tinha alguma gatinha na festa ontem?

Surpreendi-me com a pergunta, já que eu nunca tivera uma figura paterna para conversar sobre essas coisas. – Gatinha? – perguntei na falta de coisa melhor para falar.

É! – ele pareceu se empolgar. – Faz tempo que não te vejo com ninguém. Nem eu demorei tanto para conquistar a sua mãe, Harry. E olha que ela se fez de difícil!

Não me fiz de difícil, James! – mamãe apareceu na porta da sala ainda com cara de brava. – O almoço está pronto! – falou tirando o avental e voltando para cozinha. – Chame suas irmãs, Harry, por favor...

Eu olhei para o meu pai confuso. Sempre imaginei a relação dos dois sendo perfeita, mas o mau-humor da minha mãe naqueles dias me assustou. 'Será que eles não se amam mais?', pensei.

Vá logo! – ele falou. – Melhor não deixá-la mais nervosa.

Ok! – me levantei disposto e bati nas portas dos quartos que, sei lá eu como, eu sabia que eram os delas.

Em pouco tempo estávamos sentados em volta da mesa, como uma família. Era a primeira vez que eu me sentia daquele jeito. É claro que os Weasley sempre me trataram como se eu fosse parte da família, mesmo antes de namorar Gina, mas aquilo era diferente. Foi então que eu me lembrei deles. Precisava encontrá-los, contar as novidades, apresentá-los a minha família. Tinha certeza que eles ficariam muito felizes com a notícia. Pensei em perguntar por eles, já que meu pai havia dito que há muito ele não me via com ninguém, mas então a campainha tocou.

Eu atendo! – Nicole, a de óculos, se prontificou. Fiquei ansioso para saber quem era. – Tio Sírios! – escutei.

Meu coração pulou em meu peito. Aquilo estava sendo demais para mim. Meus pais e meu padrinho vivos!

Como vai, mocinha? – ouvi a voz dele.

Vou bem! – ela respondeu. – Entrem, entrem!

Meu pai se levantou da mesa. Percebi que mamãe e Nataly também estavam contentes com a visita.

Pontas! – Sírios exclamou quando viu meu pai. Os dois se abraçaram e se deram tapas barulhentos nas costas.

Almofadinhas! Achei que não vinha mais! – ele falou dando espaço para que Sírios cumprimentasse os outros.

E como não viria! – ele se aproximou me dando um abraço tão espalhafatoso quanto dera em meu pai. Com minha mãe e minha irmã ele foi um pouco mais delicado.

Meu Deus, Sandy! Você está linda! – mamãe falou indo em direção a uma moça que eu não tinha visto antes.

Era uma moça nova, não muito mais velha que eu. Tinha cabelos castanho cacheados e olhos pretos, era alta e estava grávida. Tentei desesperadamente me lembrar de quem se tratava.

Bondade sua, Lily! – ela sorriu. – Eu estou enorme! – ela cumprimentou a todos e logo tomou um lugar a mesa ao lado do meu padrinho.

Então, Sírios? – meu pai começou. – Para quando você disse que é o novo herdeiro Black?

Dois meses, meu caro Pontas! Sandy e eu já conversamos e você será o padrinho, hein!

Com todo o prazer! – meu pai falou.

Mais uma vez a sensação de frio invadiu meu corpo. Dessa vez eu fui transportado até um bar. Era noite, estávamos eu, meu pai, Sírios e Remus. Todos tínhamos copos de whisky de fogo na mão e meu pai falou:

Um brinde à Sandy! Que conseguiu colocar a coleira no velho Almofadinhas! – todos levantamos nossos copos e brindamos ao fato. – Quem diria, hein Sírios!

Pois é meu caro Pontas! Chega o dia em que mesmo um velho cão vira-latas precisa encontrar um lar, não é? – ele falou já um pouco alcoolizado.

Então, meu caro... – Remus falou. – Aproveite seu último dia de solteiro, porque amanhã sua dona põe a coleira!

Voltei a mesa do almoço bem a tempo de ouvir a moça comunicar o nome do bebê, Jonathan. Aquilo tudo estava sendo mesmo incrível. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Tudo parecia estar perfeitamente bem. Não se falou de guerras, de comensais, de traidores e nem de Voldemort. Conclui que a guerra estivesse acabada. Com medo de entrar num assunto que não era comentado, ou parecer um bobo falando de algo que não existia mais, permaneci quieto aproveitando a companhia da minha família e amigos.

Quando já estávamos na sobremesa meu pai falou: - E então, Sírios? Você trouxe aquilo que eu te pedi?

Claro que trouxe! – ele fez um sinal para a esposa. Ela abriu a bolsa e tirou um embrulho, passou-o a meu pai.

Minhas irmãs olhavam sorridentes de uma para outra e depois para mim. Eu sorria de volta, pois, aparentemente, eu deveria saber o que estava acontecendo. Notei que mamãe também estava por fora.

Hum, hum... – meu pai limpou a garganta. – Lily... Eu sei que você está muito brava hoje, porque achou que eu tivesse esquecido nosso aniversário de casamento, não foi? - mamãe olhou para ele confusa tentando disfarçar o contentamento. – Mas eu não esqueci! – ele se levantou e foi até a outra ponta da mesa, onde ela estava sentada. – Eu jamais poderia esquecer o dia mais feliz da minha vida, poderia?

Depois de levar tanto fora? Era só o que faltava! – Sírios comentou antes de levar um cutucão da esposa.

Oh, James! Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – mamãe falou já não disfarçando nada. Pegou o pacote das mãos de meu pai e o abriu. Seu sorriso ficou maior ainda ao contemplar o belo par de brincos de brilhantes que havia lá dentro. – James! Mas são os brincos que...

Os brincos que você viu em Hogsmead! Eu os comprei uma semana depois. Lembra-se daquele dia em que você me colocou para dormir no quarto do Harry porque achou que eu estivesse na farra com o Sírios até tarde?!

Lembro... – ela falou sem graça. – Só você mesmo! Por que não se defendeu então?

Ia dar muito trabalho! – todos riram.

Eu nem sei o que dizer! – ela falou, depois de abraçar o meu pai, e então foi até o espelho do corredor e experimentou a jóia. – Eu também tenho um presente para você! – ela fez menção de ir buscá-lo, mas ele a impediu.

O seu presente você me dá mais tarde! – falou piscando maliciosamente, fazendo-a ficar completamente constrangida. 'James!', ela exclamou. – O que foi? – ele fez cara de inocente. – Eu já tratei de despachar as crianças! A casa vai ser somente nossa hoje! – todos riram.

Eles voltaram a se sentar, meu coração ficou bem mais leve ao perceber que toda aquela hostilidade não passara de um mal entendido. O almoço terminou e, depois que minha mãe e irmãs enfeitiçaram a cozinha para se arrumar sozinha, todos fomos para a sala conversar mais um pouco.

E então? Para onde vão as "crianças" hoje? – meu padrinho perguntou debochando do tratamento dispensado a nós.

Eu vou dormir na casa da Patty! Acho que vamos para balada! – Nicole falou.

Eu vou para casa do Teddy...

O quê?! – meu pai falou quase engasgando com o drinque que tomava.

Você mandou arrumar alguma coisa para fazer hoje! Eu arrumei! – ela se defendeu.

Mas...

James! Ela não é mais criança! – mamãe interveio.

É claro que é! São minhas crianças ainda! – ele exclamou. Eu apenas ri, minhas irmãs esconderam o rosto, inconformadas.

E você, Harry? – mamãe perguntou para desviar o assunto, papai continuou inconformado.

Eu acho que vou para A Toca... – falei simplesmente.

Para onde? – Naty perguntou.

A Toca!

O que é isso? Um bar novo? Nunca ouvi falar! – Nicole terminou.

É a casa do Rony! – falei indignado.

Que Rony? – meu pai perguntou.

Eu comecei a ficar assustado. Por que eles não sabiam quem era Rony? Tentei me convencer de que talvez eles não conhecessem todos os meus amigos. – Rony Weasley! – expliquei inconformado. – É meu melhor amigo, pai! Não é possível que vocês não se lembrem dele!

Weasley?! – Sandy pareceu pensativa. – Eu já ouvi esse nome...

É. Eu também... – Sírios falou.

Claro que já ouviram! – eu falei já me desesperando.

A última vez que ouvi falar de Weasley foi na época da guerra, se lembra James? – mamãe falou. 'Quer dizer que houve realmente uma guerra?', pensei.

Agora que você falou... – meu pai ficou pensativo. – Não foi aquela família assassinada dentro da própria casa?

É... Acho que foi! Nós trabalhamos nesse caso, não foi James? – Sírios falou.

É verdade! – meu pai pareceu se lembrar. – A única sobrevivente foi a filha mais nova, não foi? Um caso horrível aquele!

"A filha mais nova? Gina?! Não pode ser! Deve ser uma coincidência! Não deve existir uma única família Weasley na Inglaterra!" – pensei com desespero. Senti a conhecida friagem se espalhar pelo meu corpo. Eu sabia que estava prestes a me lembrar de alguma coisa, fiquei apavorado com a possibilidade.

Vi-me andando por um corredor escuro. A única claridade que existia era a que vinha das frestas de uma porta logo à frente, de trás da qual vinham algumas vozes. Eu reconhecia algumas delas e percebi que conhecia também o local. Era o Largo Grimmauld, mas não estava acabado como antes. Estava conservado, arrumado. Não parecia nem de longe o local abandonado que abrigara a Ordem da Fênix no meu passado.

O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry? – alguém sussurrou e eu me assustei.

O quê? – eu me virei e dei de cara com minhas irmãs, mas elas eram crianças ainda. Olhei para mim mesmo e percebi que era apenas um garoto. Um adolescente.

Mamãe e papai não querem que andemos por aqui a noite! Você vai nos colocar em encrenca se eles desconfiarem que estamos aqui!

Eles não vão saber se vocês ficarem quietas! – eu falei impaciente. Continuei meu caminho até chegar muito perto da porta. A curiosidade pareceu vencê-las também, já que elas me acompanharam muito quietas.

... o fato é que perdemos mais gente! – eu reconheci a voz de Tonks.

Mas como isso aconteceu? – mamãe perguntou.

Dizem que foi traição! – Tonks respondeu.

Dizem, não! – a voz de Olho Tonto explodiu na cozinha. - Foi traição! Um dos próprios filhos!

Não pode ser! – meu pai duvidou.

Mas foi. Percy, é o que dizem... – Remus interveio.

Dizem que o próprio Voldemort mandou fazer o serviço!

Até quando vamos viver assim, hein? – mamãe falou.

Até Harry estar pronto! – Olho Tonto falou e eu me assustei. Minhas irmãs também.

Acho melhor nós sairmos daqui! – falei puxando-as pela mão. Eu já sabia o que me esperava, mas não gostava de me lembrar disso. Minhas irmãs também sabiam, pelo menos parcialmente.

Oh, Harry! Eu tenho tanto medo! Por que esse bruxo não gosta de você? – Nicole perguntou.

É uma história complicada Nic. Nem eu sei inteira...

Você vai conseguir acabar com ele, não vai Harry? – Naty perguntou.

Não sei Naty... Mas não pensem nisso! É melhor irmos dormir agora, antes que eles percebam que nós os ouvimos. Aliás, não comentem essa história com ninguém, ok?

Certo! – elas responderam.

Subimos para nossos quartos. Nós três dividíamos o mesmo porque elas tinham medo de dormir sozinhas. Meus pais também acharam que seria melhor assim. Eu vinha sendo treinado por aurores, então poderia protegê-las se algo acontecesse durante a noite. A possibilidade me atormentava. Eu me lembrei de ter pego no sono muito tempo depois. Fui o primeiro a acordar apesar disso. Desci para a sala a tempo de recepcionar a coruja que trouxera o Profeta Diário. Peguei-o na intenção de me distrair. As palavras de Olho Tonto não saiam da minha cabeça. Sentei-me cansado e desdobrei o jornal. Logo na primeira página o susto:

MASSACRE EM ST CATCHPOLE

Mais uma chacina, mais uma família destruída. Dessa vez a numerosa família Weasley, conhecida aliada da organização "Ordem da Fênix", comandada pela família Potter e fundada para combater Você-Sabe-Quem e seus comensais.

O ataque aconteceu na madrugada do último dia 13, portanto há 4 dias, e matou todos os integrantes da família, menos a filha mais nova deles, Ginevra Molly Weasley, 14. A garota foi levada inconsciente ao hospital St Mungus logo na manhã seguinte, quando uma coruja anônima avisou as autoridades.

Infelizmente sou obrigada a reiterar que a insistência do Ministério da Magia em deixar a comunidade alheia a estes acontecimentos culminou com o recente desaparecimento da única sobrevivente e testemunha do massacre. Ginevra desapareceu do hospital ontem de madrugada. Funcionários do hospital acionaram os aurores e fizeram o favor de avisar a população do fato de que mortes e sumiços não estão tendo suficiente atenção das autoridades.

Até quando...

Me dê esse jornal garoto! – uma voz me assustou. Virei para trás e dei de cara com Olho Tonto Moddy. Sua mão deformada pelas cicatrizes exigindo que eu lhe desse o jornal.

A tontura me invadiu novamente, me levando de volta a sala da minha casa.

Harry? – mamãe me chamou. – Que foi, querido?

Nada... – respondi apenas. Levantei-me atordoado sem dar atenção aos olhares confusos dos outros na sala, nem aos comentários de 'o que deu nele?'.

Fui direto para o meu quarto, tranquei a porta e fiquei encostado nela, refletindo. Uma dor lancinante me invadiu quando me dei conta de que para salvar meus pais, eu sacrifiquei os Weasley. Meus olhos arderam e eu deixei as lágrimas rolarem. Chorei como uma criança naquele dia. Chorei como nunca havia chorado antes. Escorreguei até o chão e fiquei ali, apenas me culpando pela morte da minha segunda família que, até então, tinha sido a primeira. Devo ter ficado naquela posição por uns cinco minutos, até ouvir batidas na minha porta.

Harry? O que foi, filho? – era meu pai.

Nada não, pai... – falei tentando disfarçar o embargo em minha voz. – Só um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Não minta para o seu pai, Harry! – ele falou rígido, mas compreensivo. – Você está muito estranho hoje. Não quer me contar o que houve?

Está tudo bem, pai. Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho, ok? – falei agradecido por ter um pai.

Ok, então... Quando quiser desabafar me procure...

Obrigado. – respondi. Ouvi os passos dele se afastarem da porta. Ouvi mamãe perguntar 'e então?', mas não prestei atenção ao resto.

Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro. Lavei o rosto com a água fria da torneira. Estava vermelho, assim como meus olhos. Fiquei olhando meu próprio reflexo por algum tempo. Analisando-me. Só então reparei na minha cicatriz, ou melhor, na ausência dela. Achei-me estranho sem ela. Aquela marca que me acompanhara e nunca me deixara esquecer de quem eu era e da minha missão. Agora ela não estava mais lá.

Comecei a pesar os prós e os contras da decisão que havia tomado de mudar o passado. Havia recuperado meus pais, ganhado duas irmãs, mas havia tornado um Weasley traidor, havia matado todos os outros e feito um deles se tornar indigente, a minha Gina. Meu coração se apertou novamente. Era assim que eu retribuiria todo o apoio que os Weasley haviam me dado durante a minha vida, a vida que eu me lembrava de ter vivido, embora fosse o único que me lembrasse dela. E Gina? E Rony? Todo o desespero que me levou a andar naquela madrugada e encontrar a maldita fonte foi a dor pela morte deles. Agora Rony continuava morto e eu continuava sem Gina.

"Mas ela está viva!" – pensei. – "Se está viva há uma chance de encontrá-la. Uma chance pequena, mas uma chance." – sequei o rosto e desci novamente. Já que eu não poderia ficar em casa naquela tarde, era isso que eu ia fazer: procurar por ela. Não importava o quanto fosse demorar, eu ia encontrá-la. Pelo menos ela eu ia ter de volta! Tinha que ter!


	4. Ainda podia ser pior

Harry? – alguém me sacudia delicadamente. – Harry, querido... Você vai se atrasar!

Abri os olhos e vi a imagem borrada de uma mulher ruiva em minha frente. A primeira pessoa que me veio a cabeça foi a sra. Weasley, depois percebi que era magra demais para ser ela. Estendi o braço e peguei meus óculos. Os coloquei e então a mulher entrou em foco.

Mãe? – perguntei. O som daquela palavra saindo de minha boca soou completamente estranho.

Bom dia, querido! – ela sorriu. – É melhor se levantar, ou vai se atrasar para o trabalho... – ela puxou minhas cobertas como se eu fosse um menino preguiçoso e então saiu do quarto.

Larguei-me na cama e fiquei olhando o teto. Então era verdade; meus pais estavam vivos novamente, mas isso significava que os Weasley não estavam. A sensação era estranha. Um misto de felicidade e culpa. Resolvi me levantar de vez. Mamãe havia falado em me atrasar para o trabalho, mas eu não sabia no que trabalhava, quer dizer, eu costumava ser auror, mas agora eu não sabia mais o que eu fazia. Fechei os olhos e tentei me lembrar. Não demorou até a friagem conhecida invadir meu corpo. Cenas desconexas invadiam minha mente:

Crianças correndo, muita falação, o lugar era a Ordem da Fênix, 'auror' pensei comigo. 'Eu ainda sou auror?' Então me vi indo até os fundos da casa, muito diferente do que eu me lembrava, estava transformado num campo de quadribol em escala menor. Percebi que segurava uma vassoura nas mãos. Do lado de fora algumas crianças me esperavam, todas usavam a mesma roupa. 'Professor! Eu sou professor!' Sorri animado. 'Professor de vôo!', mas aquela não era Hogwarts, aquele era o Largo Grimmauld.

Abri os olhos e retornei ao meu quarto, as lembranças surgindo em frente aos meus olhos como um trailer de filme trouxa. Troquei-me e desci para o café. Toda família já estava acordada, todos falavam animados. Saímos todos ao mesmo tempo, usando a lareira da casa. Fiz questão de ficar por último para ouvir para onde cada um deles iria. Todos foram para o Ministério da Magia, Nicolle para o departamento de Cooperação Internacional, Naty para o Departamento de Esportes e meu pai para o Departamento de Mistérios. Sorri para minha mãe que nos assistia e então entrei na lareira dizendo: Largo Grimmauld.

A casa estava diferente do que eu me lembrava em meu passado e na minha lembrança da noite anterior. Não havia mais tantos quadros espalhados por ela, senão mapas estelares, certificados de formação, alguns troféus. A sala não estava mais mobiliada como antigamente. Tinha algumas poltronas em alguns cantos, mas estava bem mais vazia que antes. Um cheiro agradável de chá vinha de onde antigamente fora a cozinha. Ouvi alguns passos apressados e então três adolescentes passaram correndo subindo a escada que daria para os dormitórios.

Bom dia Prof. Potter! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Não pude deixar de rir com aquele tratamento. Segui até a cozinha pensando em tomar uma xícara daquele chá tão gostoso. Lá se encontravam dois elfos que eu nunca havia visto antes, mas que fizeram uma grande reverência quando apareci. Sentados a mesa estavam dois homens que eu não conhecia, um pouco mais velhos que eu, Neville e Luna. Mal pude disfarçar a emoção de vê-los em minha frente. Pelo menos Luna eu tinha salvado.

Bom dia! – falei animado.

Bom dia Harry! – responderam.

Em seguida a sineta tocou, Neville e os dois homens se levantaram deixando suas xícaras de chá pela metade em cima da mesa. Passaram por mim e subiram para o segundo andar. Os elfos tiraram as xícaras da mesa e as levaram para a pia. Um as lavou, de costas para Luna e eu, o outro correu para fora, tirar o lixo, eu acho. Luna se levantou e veio até mim sorrindo. Tive a impressão de que ia me dizer alguma coisa. Ao invés disso ela passou direto, mas segurou minha mão me puxando para a sala. Fiquei transtornado no primeiro momento, mas o pior ainda estava por vir: quando chegamos à sala deserta ele se pendurou no meu pescoço e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Depois me soltou e subiu também, sorrindo. Fiquei estático vendo-a subir. 'Estou saindo com a Luna?!', foi tudo que consegui pensar.

Não tive muito tempo para continuar abismado com minha nova descoberta. Enquanto olhava para o nada tentando me lembrar quando tinha começado a ficar com a Luna fui cercado por três rapazes de aparência muito ansiosa.

Prof Potter! Bom dia! – um deles falou.

Bom dia... – respondi automaticamente.

O campo é nosso, hoje, não é? O jogo está quase aí. Os Moony já treinaram a semana passada inteira! – o outro falou. Percebi que o terceiro deu uma cutucada nele. De fato o tom dele foi bem ousado para um aluno.

O quê? – perguntei percebendo que não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava falando.

O campeonato das casas, professor! Os Moony usaram o campo semana passada! Essa semana é dos Padfoot, não é?

"Moony? Padfoot? Do que diabos eles estão falando?" – continuei olhando-os completamente confuso.

Não se preocupem, senhores! – alguém veio em meu socorro. – O campo é de vocês sim! Creio que os alunos da minha casa já treinaram o suficiente para arrasar com vocês no sábado! – Remus Lupin falou sorridente. Deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas e subiu a escada, mas não sem antes falar: - Deixem o professor Potter em paz... Vocês têm aula agora, se não estou enganado...

Temos sim... – os três subiram correndo meio encabulados.

Então a ficha caiu! Meu pai, Sírius e Remus fundaram uma escola de magia e bruxaria, mas por quê? O que havia acontecido com Hogwarts? Eles nunca fundariam uma escola para concorrer com Hogwarts. E nem faria sentido isso. Caminhei até a sala e abri a maleta que tinha em minhas mãos. Em meio à bagunça que estava lá dentro achei um papel que parecia ser o meu horário do dia. Fui até a coluna que dizia segunda-feira e vi que minha primeira aula era vaga. Era tudo que eu precisava para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Não querendo mais fazer papel de bobo, ao invés de simplesmente perguntar para alguém, segui os conselhos de Hermione e fui até a biblioteca. Por sorte ela ficava exatamente onde costumava ser a biblioteca da Ordem da Fênix.

Lá, em meio a muitos livros, mas bem menos do que havia em Hogwarts, encontrei um que me chamou atenção: Hogwarts uma história vol. 2. Tirei-o da estante curioso, não me lembrava da existência de um vol. 2. Esperançoso, olhei a contra capa em busca do nome do autor. De repente pudesse ter sido escrito pela Hermione, mas não foi.

Dei uma olhada no índice, um capítulo para cada casa, mais um capítulo para cada diretor famoso, Dumbledore entre eles, capítulos sobre bruxos famosos que haviam se formado lá, não falava de mim, o que me deixou meio decepcionado, e bem lá no fim, o último capítulo, um título que me chamou a atenção: A Queda.

Procurei a página e fui direto nele...

"O fim da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Depois de mais de um milênio formando bruxos e bruxas para a Inglaterra, Hogwarts viu o seu fim chegar pelas mãos de um de seus ex – alunos, um aluno brilhante, mas com ambições acima da razão: Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear, na época que freqüentou o estabelecimento, era conhecido como Tom Marvoleo Riddle.

Muitas teorias tentam explicar o fim de Hogwarts, que sempre foi vista como uma verdadeira fortaleza. Alguns dizem que seu fim veio através de filhos dos conhecidos comensais da morte, que foram envenenando aos poucos os colegas nascidos-trouxas, fazendo com que toda comunidade acreditasse no surgimento de uma epidemia que estava dizimando alguns dos estudantes da escola.

Alvo Dumbledore, então diretor da escola, infelizmente atentou tardiamente para o fato de que os alunos que apareciam mortos nos corredores eram todos de pais trouxas. Muitas medidas foram tomadas para interromper as mortandades, mas não a tempo. Um mês depois que as autoridades descobriram a coincidência na identidade dos alunos falecidos, houve o pior e mais horrendo ataque a bruxos menores de idade de que já se ouviu falar.

Comensais da morte atacaram covardemente o povoado de Hoagsmead, visitado periodicamente pelos alunos do terceiro ao sétimo ano, fazendo um número sem igual de vítimas nascidas trouxas, mestiças e sangues puros. Os únicos alunos que se salvaram, coincidentemente, foram os da Sonserina que, naquele fim de semana em questão, resolveram não visitar o povoado, ficando trancafiados na segurança de seu salão comunal.

Não havia nada, daquele momento em diante, que convencesse os pais de que Hogwarts ainda era um local seguro. Houve uma retirada em massa de alunos, protestos em frente aos portões do castelo, até que, atraídos pela grande multidão que se aglomerara em frente ao colégio, outro ataque dizimou milhares de pais e alunos e destruiu a estrutura do lugar, tornando inviável sua posterior reabertura.

Este ataque aconteceu um ano antes de Harry Potter, que ficou conhecido por ser a principal presa de Vocês-Sabem-Quem, completar 11 anos, idade em que, certamente, seria admitido na escola."

"Eu não acredito!" – eu pensava atordoado. Voldemort atacara a escola deliberadamente para que eu não recebesse a formação necessária para acabar com ele, e com isso destruiu centenas de vidas! Era difícil de acreditar, mesmo conhecendo toda a crueldade daquele homem. Afinal Hogwarts foi sua escola também, seu lar durante sua adolescência. Mas sentimentos não faziam parte do mundo de Lord Voldemort! Apenas a crueldade e o egoísmo o moviam.

Guardei o livro no lugar e continuei refletindo sobre mais aquela conseqüência do meu retorno ao passado. Já que Voldemort não pode matar meus pais e se enfraquecer depois de me atacar inutilmente, ele usou todas as alternativas que possuía para desestabilizar a Ordem da Fênix e impedir que eu me preparasse para enfrentá-lo. Com esse propósito ele atacou os Weasley, destruiu Hogwarts, mas no fim nada adiantou porque eu o venci, embora tenha perdido muitas outras coisas. Nesse momento me dei conta de outro fato: Hermione! Se Hogwarts foi fechada um ano antes de termos idade para freqüentá-la, queria dizer que eu também não a conhecia nessa nova vida.

Encontrar Hermione era secundário no momento. Eu ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar Gina. Depois do fim das aulas não voltei para casa, dirigi-me ao Saint Mungus em busca de informações. O primeiro obstáculo foi escapar das fãs, o segundo foi conseguir informações concretas a respeito da ex-paciente. O bom é que minha fama, como na outra vida que eu tivera, trazia certas facilidades.

Como eu disse sr Potter... – dizia uma curandeira de olhos brilhantes, empolgadíssima com a honra de ajudar aquele que derrotou Você-sabe-quem, conforme ela mesma dizia. – O caso ocorreu há muito tempo e nós não tivemos mais notícias da menina.

Entendo. Mas qualquer coisa que puder ajudar. Qualquer informação...

Hum... Espere um pouco, por favor... – a curandeira saiu apressada, mas voltou em seguida com uma outra mulher, bem mais velha.

Harry Potter! – a senhora exclamou assim que me viu. – Que prazer em conhecê-lo pessoalmente! – ela correu para apertar a minha mão.

Hum, hum... Amélia, querida... O sr Potter veio saber a respeito daquela moça, sabe? A moça que sumiu daqui anos atrás.

Oh... A pobrezinha que perdeu toda a família?

Essa mesma, senhora. – eu intervi. – Ginevra Weasley. Eu preciso muito encontrá-la, ou saber se ela ainda está viva!

Oh, meu Deus! Tomara que ainda esteja! Mas não sei se posso te ajudar meu jovem... Da última vez que a vi ela me disse que ia encontrar seu caminho. Que não queria a pena de ninguém... Coitadinha...

A senhora a ajudou a sair do hospital?

Não!!! – ela arregalou os olhos em defesa própria.

Amélia... – a outra falou.

Oh... Eu só queria ajudá-la. Eu dei algum dinheiro para ela, mas não sei para onde ela foi. Ela falava em sair da cidade, porque aqui todos a olhavam com pena... Não sei para onde ela foi. Mas...

Mas? – perguntei esperançoso.

Espere um minuto! – a mulher saiu do quarto e voltou pouco tempo depois com uma sacolinha nas mãos. – Estas coisas eram da menina... Quer dizer... Eu trazia algumas revistas para ela se distrair depois que acordou. A preferida dela era essa! Revista de turismo!

Pegou a revista interessado. A revista era na verdade um guia de cidades. Havia nele nomes de hotéis, horário de chaves de portal e o lugar de onde elas saíam, uma lista dos principais marcos turísticos.

Mas está faltando uma página! – observei. Folheei o resto da revista e percebi que só havia uma página faltando, cuidadosamente arrancada. Voltei ao índice da revista e descobri a cidade a que se referia a folha arrancada. – Muito obrigado, senhoras! – falei aliviado. – As senhoras não sabem o bem que fizeram! – eu deixei o hospital animado. Aparatei em casa apenas para pegar algumas roupas, algum dinheiro e parti para a cidade em que Gina poderia estar, esperançoso de encontrá-la.

A busca não foi nada fácil, exatamente como eu esperava. Na cidadezinha algumas pessoas se lembraram da moça, mas ela também era conhecida lá por ser a única sobrevivente do atentado, de modo que ela não esquentou lugar lá. Segui para a cidade vizinha, e para a próxima e assim por mais cinco ou seis.

Fazia tempo que eu estava longe de casa, apenas me comunicava com meus pais e irmãs por meio de corujas, mas era muito evasivo com relação as explicações que dava. Mas eu estava decidido a continuar procurando-a até encontrá-la, ou até descobrir que ela não vivia mais.

Minha última parada me trouxe de volta a Londres, o que me deixou animado, mas também me fez ter a sensação de que havia perdido muito tempo. Além disso, a idéia de procurá-la em uma cidade pequena me deixava preocupado devido a dificuldade que isso traria.

Eu fiquei alguns dias em casa para me recuperar da viagem, mas não por muito tempo, pois não queria dar muitas explicações. No primeiro final de semana depois que voltei, recomecei minha busca. Fui ao Beco Diagonal, a Hogsmead, mas não encontrei nada. Passeei por diversos bairros trouxas, muitas vezes a pé, mas nem sinal da minha Gina. O desânimo começou a pesar. A sensação de que seria melhor desistir, a correr o risco de ter mais uma decepção, talvez até maior do que a idéia de não tê-la por perto.

Parei num café, cansado. Pedi um chá e fiquei refletindo. Estava pensando seriamente em seguir minha vida, ao lado da minha família, quando uma voz um pouco alterada chamou minha atenção.

Me deixa em paz, Jake! Por favor!

Nem pensar! Agora eu quero saber qual é o seu problema?!

Qual é o meu problema?! Qual é o meu problema?! Você é o meu problema! Eu não te agüento mais! Eu não agüento mais o seu ciúme! Eu não agüento mais as suas atitudes! – a mulher chorava descontroladamente tentando fugir do homem que a perseguia.

Você tem outro, não tem? Me diga, Hermione! – ele gritou segurando-a pelo braço.

Eu não tenho ninguém, Jake! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isto?!

Hermione? – eu não me contive e corri até ela.

Quem é esse?! – o homem perguntou descontrolado. – É ele, não é?! Ele é seu amante, não é?!

Eu nunca vi esse homem antes! – ela gritou.

ENTÃO COMO ELE SABE O SEU NOME?! – o homem se descontrolou. – Eu sabia! Você é mesmo uma vagabunda, Hermione! Uma vagabunda! – Jake levantou uma das mãos para agredi-la, Hermione cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, e virou-se de costas para ele, mas eu não permitiria que ele a fizesse mal.

Você deveria aprender a bater em gente do seu tamanho, seu canalha! – e segurei os braços dele.

Vai defendê-la?! Vai defendê-la não é seu cretino! Pois eu vou ensiná-lo a não se meter com a mulher dos outros! – ele enfiou a mão nas roupas e sacou uma arma.

Jake, não! – Hermione gritou desesperada.

Não se atreva a defender seu amante, Hermione!

Eu já disse que não sei quem é esse homem! – ela gritou.

Guarde essa arma rapaz, vai ser pior assim! – eu tentei.

Você não é tão corajoso frente a uma arma, não é?

Eu perdi a paciência. Saquei minha varinha das vestes e coloquei o homem num sono profundo. Algumas pessoas que assistiam a briga não entenderam o que eu tinha feito, mas também não questionaram. Estavam aliviados por tê-los livrado de um homem descontrolado e armado.

Alguém ligue para a polícia! – pedi. – Venha... – falei para Hermione. – Você precisa se acalmar.

Hermione me acompanhou sem relutar, mas olhava para trás de vez em quando preocupada com o que eu podia ter feito a seu marido.

Eu a levei para dentro do café, numa mesa afastada. Chamei um garçom e pedi um copo de água com açúcar. O homem trouxe e em seguida pediu o casaco de Hermione, para deixá-la mais confortável.

O que você fez com ele? – ela perguntou depois de tomar um gole da água.

Hum... Foi um golpe de kung-fu que eu aprendi...

Mentira! – ela falou. – Eu vi você tirar um graveto de dentro da roupa e vi sair um jato de luz dele. Quem é você?! – perguntou assustada. – E como sabia meu nome?

Você não tem a menor idéia de quem eu sou?

Nunca o vi antes!

Meu nome é Harry. Harry Potter...

O nome não me é estranho... Mas de onde você me conhece?

Hum... Não conheço... – menti. – É que o ouvi falar seu nome...

Ela pareceu não acreditam muito. – Sei... Como foi que você fez aquilo?

Você tem certeza que não sabe? – sondei.

Tenho...

Promete que não conta para ninguém?

Prometo... – ela sorriu.

Eu sou um bruxo! – cochichei.

O quê?! – ela duvidou.

E você também é! – expliquei. – Você nunca fez nada estranho acontecer? Quando estava com medo, ou com raiva?

Ela ficou pensativa.

No mais eu não posso contar muita coisa, mas me diz quem era aquele homem?

Jake... Meu marido...

E pai do seu filho? – perguntei triste, notando a pequena barriga que se formava.

Infelizmente...

O que houve?

Ciúmes... Jake é muito ciumento. Tem ciúme do meu emprego, das minhas amigas, da minha família e até do bebê... Ele não era assim no começo, mas depois... Minha mãe bem que me avisou, mas sabe como é...

Você o ama? O amou algum dia?

Ela me olhou, acho que pensando se devia responder ou não uma pergunta tão pessoal para um desconhecido. – Nunca... – respondeu finalmente. – Mas ele era um homem legal, atraente, e eu já estava ficando velha...

Velha? Mas você deve ter a minha idade! – fingi desconhecer.

Mas eu nunca tive facilidade para fazer amigos, sabe? Sempre muito perfeccionista, muito estudiosa, nunca dei muito valor a companhias, por isso tive medo de acabar sozinha...

Podia ter esperado um pouco mais... Pelo menos não sofreria dessa maneira...

Pode ser, mas o que está feito está feito... Infelizmente não há como voltar atrás!

Aquela frase fez algo no meu estômago se remexer.

Obrigada, Harry... Eu preciso ir...

Quer companhia?

Obrigada, mas eu prefiro caminhar um pouco.

Ok... – respondi melancólico. – Hermione! – chamei. – O que vai acontecer? Quando ele for liberado amanhã cedo?

Os olhos dela perderam o pouco brilho que tinham: - Não quero nem imaginar, Harry.

Mais uma vítima. Mais uma vez eu mudara radicalmente a vida de uma pessoa amada, e não fora para melhor. Saí daquele café me sentindo muito pior do que quando eu entrei. Caminhei pelas ruas cabisbaixo, chutando pedras pelo caminho. Com certeza não poderia acontecer nada pior comigo naquele dia. Sem perceber cheguei a um quarteirão mais deserto que os outros. Estranhei preocupado, pois não me lembrava daquele lugar, certamente estava perdido. Olhei para todos os lados tentando me localizar, então tive a melhor visão que meus olhos poderiam me proporcionar.

Gina? – gritei. Ela virou-se para mim e abriu um sorriso lindo. Um pouco cansado, mas lindo.

Corri até ela com o coração aos saltos. Finalmente algo de bom havia acontecido comigo. Gina seria a única pessoa capaz de me animar aquele dia. Quando cheguei perto dela não pude me conter. Abracei-a com todo meu carinho, com todo meu amor, demonstrando toda falta que sentira dela. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas resolvi disfarçar. Gina também não me conhecia naquela vida, portanto, se já era estranho ser abraçada por um estranho no meio da rua, vê-lo chorando ao te abraçar então deve ser bem pior.

Que bom que eu te encontrei! – falei sem conseguir me conter completamente.

Fico contente em saber que estava sendo procurada! – ela me disse brincalhona. – Como é mesmo o seu nome?

Fiquei um pouco decepcionado, mas já estava me acostumando a não ser reconhecido: - Harry.

Harry? Bonito nome! E que lindos olhos você tem, Harry! – ela tirou meus óculos com delicadeza. Senti sua pele macia roçando meu rosto. – Que pena que esses óculos os escondam!

É, mas sem eles eu não enxergo nada! – sorri. – E eu não vou querer perder um detalhe de você! – falei.

Ela sorriu novamente. Aquele sorriso que eu adorava admirar, naquela boca que eu adorava beijar. Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e começou a me puxar. Eu não entendi direito aquele gesto, mas também não estava a fim de raciocinar. Deixei-me levar.

Caminhamos duas quadras e paramos na frente de um prédio velho, caindo aos pedaços mesmo. Ela cumprimentou o porteiro, que me lançou um sorriso estranho, e nós subimos três lances de escada. Ela me levou até a terceira porta no corredor, abriu a bolsa minúscula, procurando a chave, eu imaginei. Consegui ver de relance que ela carregava uma carteira surrada, um celular desligado e um maço de cigarros. Estranhei, mas não disse nada.

Ela pegou a chave e abriu a porta. O apartamento era muito pequeno. Quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro. Tudo muito desorganizado.

Fique a vontade, Harry! – ela me falou. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

Não... – respondi.

Ela caminhou, rebolativa, até o quarto. Foi tirando o casaco no meio do caminho, jogando-o em cima de uma cadeira. Não pude deixar de admirar o corpo dela, demarcado por uma saia curta e uma blusa de alças, muito apertada. Aproveitei que a esperava para analisar melhor o apartamento. Não havia porta retratos, ou objetos decorativos. Apenas o básico que uma casa deve ter. Um frasco de remédios ao lado da TV me chamou a atenção. Seguindo minha curiosidade o peguei, mas quando ia ler o nome ela me chamou.

Você não vem, Harry?

Assustei-me: - Você quer que eu vá até aí?

Você prefere que seja na sala?

"Na sala?" – pensei, mas não tive tempo de perguntar nada. Gina já estava de volta, apenas com uma lingerie vermelha, que devo dizer, caía muito bem nela. Passada a primeira surpresa, confesso que fiquei empolgado. Depois me lembrei que aquela não era a minha Gina e, embora já a tivesse visto muitas vezes com muito menos roupa, aquela Gina não me conhecia, então por que estava parada na minha frente apenas de calcinha e sutiã? – O que você está fazendo, Gina? – perguntei.

Não gostou? – ela fez cara de choro. – Preferia que eu te esperasse para você mesmo tirar minha roupa? – ela caminhou provocativamente até mim.

Você nem me conhece! – falei indignado.

E daí?! – ela riu. – Você me conhece, e é isso que importa! – ela começou a abrir os botões da minha camisa. – A propaganda é a alma do negócio!

Você é prostituta?! – perguntei com as pernas bambas. Outro golpe do destino!

Você quer que eu seja outra coisa? Professora, enfermeira? Pode escolher! – ela sorriu.

Eu não quero que você seja nada! – falei sem pensar, afastando-me dela. – O que você acha que está fazendo? Você não pode fazer isso!

Quem é você afinal, hein? Quem foi que mandou você? – falou irritada, pegando o casaco de cima da cadeira e se cobrindo.

Ninguém me mandou! Eu vim te procurar por conta própria! Estou te procurando a mais de um mês! Larguei meu emprego, minha casa! Eu nunca imaginei que te encontraria nesse estado! Fazendo... isso!

Quem é você, afinal?

Eu conhecia a sua família, Gina! Por que você se rebaixou desse jeito? Por que não procurou ajuda da Ordem da Fênix? Do Ministério da Magia?

Ministério de quê?! – ela riu da minha cara. – Na boa cara, acho que você fumou demais!

Você nunca ouviu falar de Ministério da Magia ou Ordem da Fênix?

Ah, já! Claro que sim! Assim como da Liga da Justiça, o Papai Noel, entre outros! – ela me encarou nervosa. – É melhor você ir embora, cara, mas me paga antes porque você me fez perder clientes enquanto ficava de papo furado!

O quê? – perguntei alucinado.

Dá o fora! – ela falou dirigindo-se a porta, mas não chegou a girar a maçaneta porque a campainha tocou antes. – Droga! – ela falou. – Fica quieto, aí hein! – ela me disse, depois abriu a porta.

Boa noite, Gina!

Boa noite... – ela falou com um sorriso preocupado.

Meu dinheiro! – o cara pediu. Eu conhecia aquela voz

Só um minuto... – ela falou. Encarou-me e foi até o quarto. Não me contive e fui até a porta saber quem era.

Potter?! – o rapaz perguntou.

Seu desgraçado! – foi tudo que falei antes de pular para cima dele. Nos atracamos violentamente e eu o encurralei na parede do corredor. Gina ouviu o barulho e correu até nós.

O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?! – ele disse com a voz fraca por causa do susto. – Achei que seus dias de herói estavam acabados.

Você sabia que era ela! Sabia o tempo todo, seu canalha! – eu falava com o coração acelerado. Seria capaz de fazer uma besteira, e nem precisaria de varinha para isso.

Pare com isso, cara! Ficou louco?! – Gina gritou.

Você sabe quem é esse cara, Gina? Sabe quem é ele?! Um bandido procurado!

Todo mundo sabe que cafetinagem é crime, mas e daí?! Larga ele! É minha fonte de renda!

Ela não tem noção de quem é, Potter! – ele me falou debochado. – Ela não sabe nada sobre o nosso mundo!

Do que vocês estão falando? – ela perguntou confusa, mas Malfoy aproveitou minha distração para me dar um soco na barriga.

O soltei por causa da dor, e ele aproveitou para se afastar. Foi se proteger atrás dela, o covarde.

Vai embora daqui, cara! Não encrenca a minha vida, não! – ela me pediu.

Encrencar a sua vida? – eu perguntei incrédulo. – Eu poderia salvar a sua vida! Te levar para a sua vida de verdade! Para o seu povo! Esse crápula sabe toda a sua história! Ele poderia ter te contado, ter te levado de volta, mas não! Ele preferiu te usar! – voei para cima dele novamente, mas ela entrou na minha frente.

Draco e o pai dele me ajudaram muito! – ela me jogou na cara. – Eu não teria chance de ser mais nada na vida! Teria morrido de fome se Draco não tivesse me arrumado um ponto!

Draco ria atrás dela. Minha vontade de matá-lo crescendo a cada minuto. – Ele te enganou, Gina! Mas eu posso te ajudar! Vem comigo! Eu posso te tirar desse sofrimento!

E quem disse que ela quer ir, Potter? E quem disse que você tem algo a ver com isso?! – ele passou a frente dela. – Você queria que eu dissesse a verdade? Pois eu vou dizer! Sua família, Gina, morreu por culpa dele!

Eu quase desmoronei.

Eles morreram para proteger o Santo Potter! E ele e a família nunca se importaram em te oferecer ajuda quando você estava no hospital! É mentira, Gina?

Eu não me segurei. Tirei a varinha do bolso e apontei para ele. Tive vontade de gritar o Avada kedavra, mas não seria suficiente. Queria vê-lo sofrer. Queria vê-lo sofrer de novo, por acabar de novo com a vida da minha Gina: - Sectusempra! – gritei. Ele não pode se defender a tempo, mas o feitiço não pegou em cheio. Ele foi jogado para trás, meio ensangüentado.

Para meu desespero, nessa hora vi o horror nos olhos de Gina, o desespero. Ela correu para ele aos prantos: O que você fez?! – ela gritava. – Draco? Draco me responde! Não me deixa! – ela se virou para mim. – Seu assassino! O que você fez com ele?! O que você fez?! – ela acariciava o rosto dele com ternura e preocupação.

Aquela visão foi demais para mim. Aparatei do prédio sem nem saber onde iria parar. Estava desolado, desesperado, acabado. Havia transformado Gina numa prostitua, havia aproximado ela do Malfoy, ela estava apaixonada por ele. Andei sem destino, até minhas pernas doerem. Quando não agüentei mais caminhar, sentei-me na calçada e chorei. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu havia chorado nos últimos meses, somando minhas duas vidas.

Quando não havia mais lágrimas para sair, quando não havia mais fôlego, lembrei-me da fonte na praça em frente ao Largo Grimmauld. Ainda tinha dois desejos, ainda podia consertar as coisas. Sabia que isso traria outras conseqüências, mas nenhuma poderia ser pior do que aquela. Afinal de contas as únicas pessoas que eu havia conseguido salvar foram os meus pais, o que com certeza era muita coisa para mim, mas e os outros? Convenci-me de que já que a fonte havia me dado outros dois desejos, era porque ainda havia uma chance de consertar o que eu havia feito. Não hesitei nem mais um segundo. Levantei-me, bati a poeira das minhas roupas e aparatei no Largo Grimmauld.


	5. Será pedir muito

Não foi nada difícil encontrar a fonte. Ela continuava lá, intocada, exatamente como antes, e ainda sem água. Caminhei até ela com a cabeça fervendo. Meus olhos ainda ardiam por causa do esforço para não chorar. A imagem de Gina chorando pelo Malfoy ainda perturbava minha mente.

Contornei a fonte desesperado, procurando o maldito gnomo que havia me levado ao passado da primeira vez. Meu primeiro impulso foi falar: 'Quero voltar no tempo!', mas aí pensei melhor. O que eu havia conseguido mudar com o meu retorno? Meus pais estavam salvos e eu tinha uma família, mas os Weasley estavam mortos, Hogwarts fechada, Hermione não era bruxa e ainda por cima casara-se com um estúpido e não era nem um pouco feliz. É... Com certeza eu havia feito mais mal do que bem...

Voltei a olhar a fonte com mais cuidado e encontrei a criatura. Fiquei parado em frente a ele por um tempo, refletindo.

Ok... – falei. – Quero voltar ao ano em que Hogwarts foi destruída. Quero voltar a tempo de salvá-la!

No mesmo instante a fonte se iluminou e voltou a jorrar. Agora eu sabia o que deveria fazer. Enfiei logo o braço inteiro em baixo da água. Fui entrando nela aos poucos, estava realmente muito gelada. Logo me senti afundar cada vez mais, a pressão aumentando até que parou. Abri os olhos e me vi caído num chão macio de areia. Estava em Hogwarts, no meio do campo de quadribol.

Levantei-me e tirei a areia da minha roupa, limpei meus óculos e comecei a andar. Sabia que não poderia ser visto, mas desta vez me lembrei logo de me transformar em coruja e fui explorar o castelo. Ainda era exatamente como eu me lembrava. Confesso que perdi um pouco de tempo passeando por ali, relembrando os bons tempos.

Logo cheguei ao salão principal. Vi a multidão de alunos em suas mesas, comendo e conversando. Pousei num archote apagado e olhei em volta, tentando reconhecer alguém. Lá estavam todos os professores que eu conhecia, Dumbledore ao centro, Hagrid, completamente destoante dos demais, no canto.

Passei os olhos pelas mesas. Reconheci alguns alunos mais velhos. Cho Chang já estava lá! Aos 11 anos. Já era muito bonita. Então olhei para mesa da Grifinória. Impossível não reconhecer os gêmeos Weasley, 12 anos, ao lado de Lino Jordan. Estavam cochichando e rindo, na certa aprontando alguma. Percy estava um pouco mais afastado, muito sério. Comendo em silêncio, muito educado como sempre. Fiquei em dúvida quanto ao que fazer com ele. Eu não havia descoberto quando foi que ele passou para o lado das trevas, provavelmente depois de entrar para o ministério, portanto ainda havia uma chance de salvá-lo.

Foi então que os gêmeos riram muito alto. Percy olhou para eles, grave. Levantou-se e foi ter com os irmãos. Apurei os ouvidos. Qualquer coisa ajudaria.

O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou severo.

Nada! – responderam ao mesmo tempo, tentando parecer inocentes.

Pois eu sei o que é! Vocês querem dar um jeito de ir a Hogsmead depois de amanhã, não é? Pois vocês não vão! Nem eu vou! Vou ficar de olho em vocês!

Ah Percy! Não seja chato! – um deles reclamou.

Ninguém vai saber! – o outro falou.

Não tem conversa! O professor Dumbledore já sabe que vocês deram um jeito de ir da outra vez! Não vai acontecer de novo!

Então o passeio seria em dois dias! Não tive muito trabalho para terminar o que tinha que fazer. Voei para fora do castelo e entrei na sala de Dumbledore pela janela aberta. Transformei-me e escrevi um bilhete, mas antes de voltar a forma de coruja a porta se abriu.

Então você voltou? – Dumbledore me surpreendeu com um sorriso amigável.

Professor eu...

Então não deu certo da primeira vez?

Não totalmente...

Que pena... Mas eu avisei que seria perigoso...

E eu preferi arriscar... Como sempre...

Ele veio até sua mesa, onde eu havia deixado o bilhete. Leu-o.

"CANCELE O PASSEIO. HAVERÁ UM ATAQUE DE COMENSAIS, MUITOS MORRERÃO. HOGWARTS SERÁ ATACADA DOIS DIAS DEPOIS. SERÁ O FIM. FIQUE DE OLHO NO PERCY. ELE PODE FICAR MEIO CONFUSO..."

Com certeza afirmações preocupantes, senhor Potter...

Eu sei... O senhor vai fazer alguma coisa?

Vou tentar... Afinal Hogwarts e meus alunos são minha vida! Se tenho a chance de salvá-los preciso fazê-lo! Mas reafirmo que é perigoso mudar o passado...

Eu assumo o risco... – falei triste. – Nada pode ser pior do que aconteceu antes...

Se você acha... Te espero o ano que vem, Harry Potter!

AURORES IMPEDEM ATAQUE A HOGSMEAD E SALVAM ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS.

O povoado de Hogsmead, único vilarejo completamente bruxo da Inglaterra, foi atacado no último domingo por um bando de comensais da morte. Eles pretendiam atacar os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, com o intuito de causar pânico a população. A empreitada não foi bem sucedida já que o diretor da escola, Alvo Dumbledore, suspendeu o passeio no último minuto, salvando assim a vida de centenas de jovens bruxos.

Infelizmente a emboscada causou grande prejuízo ao Ministério da Magia que, além de ter que pagar indenização aos moradores e comerciantes do local, perdeu um bom número de combatentes do crime, o que ajudou a reduzir ainda mais o contingente, já insuficiente, de bruxos capacitados para enfrentar os temidos comensais da morte.

Segue a lista dos mortos no ataque: Arnold Carter, Arthur Weasley, Carlton Murray...

Meu pai chegou bem na hora e tirou o jornal das minhas mãos. Disse que aquilo não era coisa para crianças lerem e que eu fosse brincar. No fundo eu sabia que ele tinha medo que Rita Skeeter tivesse escrito o meu nome e me culpado, mais uma vez, por aquelas mortes.

A estação de King's Cross. Sempre movimentada. Eu, aos 11 anos, empurrava meu carrinho com um malão enorme por entre os trouxas que passavam apressados, mas não havia Edwiges.

Harry, querido! Por aqui! – minha mãe falou.

Eu sorri e corri para alcançá-la. Chegamos até uma pilastra com duas placas, uma de cada lado: PLATAFORMA 9, PLATAFORMA 10.

Não to vendo nenhuma plataforma 9/2, mãe! – Nicolle afirmou.

Claro que não querida, senão os trouxas também veriam! Ela fica escondida! –mamãe explicou.

Ah...

Eu observava tudo com ansiedade. Estava tenso. Seria a primeira vez que ficaria longe dos meus pais. Estava com um pouco de medo, mas eles me garantiram que eu estaria seguro em Hogwarts!

Tudo bem, Harry? – papai perguntou sorridente.

Tudo... – respondi nervoso.

Olha, mãe! São todos ruivos! – Natty apontou.

Não aponte que é feio! – minha mãe ralhou. – Qual o problema de serem todos ruivos? Você também é!

Não demos mais atenção àquela família curiosa. Nos dirigimos até a pilastra e a atravessamos correndo. Do outro lado estava o famoso Expresso de Hogwarts. Vermelho e imponente!

Mais um dia cheio de tédio na Ordem da Fênix. Eu não me lembrava exatamente como havia parado ali, mas imaginava que havia sido efeito do meu retorno ao passado. Descobri em pouco tempo que comensais haviam atacado um bairro trouxa e eu, como sempre, havia sido poupado, por isso esperava ansiosamente a volta dos meus companheiros de treinamento que haviam sido escalados.

Finalmente minha angustia terminou quando ouvi a algazarra deles chegando. Alguns feridos, outros não, mas todos satisfeitos. Haviam vencido. No fim da fila estava Rony. Mal acreditei. Ele estava salvo! Fui até ele feliz por vê-lo bem.

Rony? – chamei. Ele pareceu não me ouvir, então chamei de novo, enquanto o seguia. – Rony?

Que foi, Potter?

Assustei-me com o tratamento. Não me lembrava de termos brigado. – Co... Como foi?

Como sempre! – ele respondeu ríspido. – Demos o nosso pescoço de bandeja enquanto você guarda o seu a salvo aqui na Ordem!

Nossa! Que foi que eu fiz?! – perguntei realmente chocado.

O que você fez?! Nada! Como sempre! Essa guerra toda é por sua causa, mas você não fez nada! Tem que ser poupado para enfrentar o grande Lorde! Ainda não está preparado! Enquanto isso aurores morrem para salvar o seu pescoço! – ele falou de uma vez só. Senti-me completamente perdido.

Me desculpe... – falei apenas. – Eu não tinha a intensão... Eu queria ter ido, mas... Eles não me deixam! – falei. – Eu não tenho culpa de uma louca ter feito uma profecia sobre mim! Você acha que é muito fácil estar no centro de tudo isso?! – gritei no final. Ele me lembrou o Rony do quarto ano, durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Uma vontade louca de socar a cara dele.

Sei... – cruzou os braços em total indiferença. – Mais alguma coisa, Potter?

Queria mandá-lo para o inferno, mas resolvi sanar uma dúvida antes: - Você sabe da Hermione? – com certeza ela me ouviria. Aposto como ficaria do meu lado, como sempre, me fazendo acreditar que tudo daria certo.

Que Hermione?! – ele perguntou de volta, com desdém.

"Não deu certo!" – pensei. – "Hermione não veio para Hogwarts!" – resolvi tentar de novo. – Hermione Granger...

Granger... – ele começou a pensar. – Era uma garota chata, que vivia carregada de livros e tinha o cabelo bem cheio, meio dentuça!

É... – respondi meio inseguro devido ao tom com que ele a descrevia.

Morta!

Como assim morta? – levei mais um baque.

Qual é Potter? Já faz um tempão! Morreu em Hogwarts, lembra? Nosso segundo ano! Por causa do basilisco!

"O basilisco! Então essa parte realmente aconteceu..." Mas o que houve? O basilisco não foi destruído?

Ah, foi! Depois que ele finalmente pegou um sangue-puro, minha irmã, aliás! Mas antes disso ele matou a Granger, o Colin, Finch-Fletchley! Você não se lembra?!

Não... – falei confuso, começando a sentir dor de cabeça.

Claro que não! Você-Sabe-Quem invade Hogwarts através de um livro idiota, mata alguns alunos, seqüestra minha irmã, tudo isso para tentar matar Harry Potter, mas ele fica por fora da história! Porque ainda não está pronto! - ele ironizou.

Desde quando tudo é culpa minha Weasley?! – explodi.

Desde que você nasceu, Potter! – ele me encarou. – Estou cansado de viver em função de você! Estou cansado de perder parentes por sua causa!

Sua irmã também morreu? – perguntei com medo.

Você só pode estar brincando! – ele riu na minha cara. Fiquei sem entender. Ele continuou me encarando, mas acho que se convenceu de que eu não me lembrava de nada porque me explicou: - Ela não morreu! – fiquei aliviado. – Mas nunca mais foi a mesma! Aí se envolveu com o Malfoy e passou para o lado deles! Você destruiu minha família, Potter! Eu só continuo aqui por causa da minha mãe, mas...

Ronald Weasley! – uma mulher gritou e eu me assustei. – Pare de atormentá-lo com as suas lamentações! – ela veio até nós. Era a sra Weasley. Bem mais magra do que eu me lembrava, e com o rosto bem mais severo.

Não ligue para ele, Harry... – ela sorriu, meio forçosamente. – Seu pai e seus irmãos morreram fazendo o que achavam certo! E sua irmã se voltou para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem porque quis! Ela já era bem grandinha e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo! O Harry não tem culpa de nada disso, ouviu bem?

Ele não respondia nada. Olhava para o rosto da mãe como se quisesse esmurrar alguma coisa. Duvido que estivesse pensando em esmurrá-la, acho que eu seria o alvo ideal naquele caso.

Me desculpe, sra Weasley. Eu sinto muito pelo seu marido e seus filhos... Eu nunca quis causar transtorno para ninguém... – falei me sentindo péssimo.

Não pense nisso, meu querido! Todos nós sabemos que não é culpa sua... O Roniquinho só está nervoso, não é? – ela sorriu carinhosa para ele. – Você está machucado, Rony?

Não mãe! Eu to legal! – ele se afastou das mãos dela como se tivesse vergonha de ser afagado pela mãe na frente dos amigos. Eu ri na hora. O Rony que eu conhecia tinha mesmo essa vergonha, só que agora eu não era mais amigo dele, então a vergonha era pior.

Harry você está aí! – Nicolle veio até nós. – Mamãe está louca atrás de você! Achou que você tivesse fugido para acompanhar alguma missão! – ela chegou até nós. – Oi sra Weasley, oi Rony... – ela sorriu.

Oi... – eles responderam, as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

Era só o que me faltava! Meu ex-melhor amigo e minha irmã mais nova? Essa era muito boa! Não sei que tipo de sentimento me tomou naquele momento. Tudo que eu fiz foi tirá-la de lá de uma vez.

Caminhamos um pouco, muito silenciosos. Eu ainda estava pensando em tudo que ele havia me dito. Ele achava que tudo aquilo era culpa minha. Achava que eu não estava sofrendo com tudo que andava acontecendo? Como poderia? Como foi que as coisas haviam mudado tanto? Eu não sabia dizer... Não tinha respostas para nada. Só me sentia fracassado mais uma vez...

O que há entre você e o Rony, hein? – perguntei.

Nada! – ela me respondeu, mas sem me olhar.

Sei... – ignorei. – E qual é o problema dele comigo, então? Não é possível que ele acredite mesmo que tudo isso seja culpa minha! – desabafei.

Ele não acha, realmente... Ninguém acha... Você é uma vítima de tudo isso. Todos somos... O problema dele de verdade é por causa da irmã...

E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?!

Você está brincando né? – ela parou e me encarou. Eu fiquei apenas esperando a explicação. – Ok! – ela resolveu. – A mãe dele nunca achou que a culpa havia sido sua, mas sabe como são os irmãos mais velhos... – ela me olhou acusadora. – Todos sabiam que ela tinha uma paixonite por você, mas você nem ligava...

Tive que admitir que isso era verdade. Eu nunca tinha visto a Gina como mulher antes. Ela sempre havia sido a irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo, portanto, guardadas as devidas proporções, minha irmã mais nova também.

O fato é que depois que ela foi levada para a câmara secreta ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Andava sempre sozinha, nunca falava com ninguém, não ia para Hogsmead. Acho que ela se sentia culpada por todas as mortes que aconteceram e que, de certo modo, foram culpa dela por ter acreditado no diário... A única pessoa que conseguia despertar alguma coisa nela era você, mas você só tinha olhos para a japonesinha...

Chinesa! – corrigi. – Cho Chang era chinesa!

Que seja! É essa a história, mas eu achei que você tivesse chegado a essa conclusão sozinho! Você nunca fez questão de falar com ele, mesmo quando estudavam juntos! Vivia dizendo que ele te dava azar! Que toda vez que ele estava por perto alguma coisa ruim acontecia!

Eu dizia isso?!

Dizia!

Certo... Eu estou um pouco cansado, ok? Acho que vou para o meu quarto, se precisarem de mim...

Ok... Só não vai sumir, hein? Não faça nenhuma bobagem!

Não vou fazer! – reclamei.

Fui para o meu quarto pensar um pouco. Descobri que o dividia agora com Simas e Dino, mas e o Neville? Dei uma olhada ao redor antes de me acomodar para pensar. Havia muitas fotos espalhadas pelo dormitório, alguns recortes de jornal também. Num deles descobri o que acontecera a Neville.

FAMÍLIA DE AURORES ATACADA NO MEIO DA MADRUGADA.

A família do conhecido auror Frank Longbotton foi atacada na manhã do dia 24/12, véspera de Natal. Todos os indícios apontavam para uma retaliação por parte dos comensais devido ao excelente trabalho que Frank desenvolvia, tendo mandado para Azkaban uma boa dezena de bruxos das trevas. Entretanto, Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, tem uma nova e extraordinária versão para o crime:

"A casa foi atacada por ninguém menos que o próprio Lorde Voldemort. Todos sabem que Voldemort persegue a família Potter há anos por causa de uma profecia. O que ninguém sabe é que Neville Longbotton, filho único de Frank e Alice, também poderia ser alvo da profecia. Voldemort cansou de perseguir Harry Potter e resolveu arriscar os Longbotton para variar. Infelizmente ele foi bem sucedido matando pai, mãe e filho enquanto dormiam. Anos atrás eu consegui evitar que os Potter tivessem o mesmo fim, mas nunca imaginei que Voldemort seria ousado o suficiente para atacar durante o feriado de Natal..."

Triste, não é? – alguém me surpreendeu. – Nós deixamos aí para nunca nos esquecermos da nossa missão! Foi muita covardia atacá-lo enquanto dormia... – Dino me dizia com os olhos tristes. – Longbotton era boa pessoa! Foi muita covardia tê-lo atacado durante o feriado de Natal. Você se lembra? Foi no nosso quinto ano! Você ficou na escola no feriado porque as coisas andavam perigosas, mas ele foi passar o Natal em casa, aproveitar que a avó estaria na cidade...

Há dez anos, então?

Nem parece que já faz tanto tempo... Quando será que isso vai acabar, hein Harry?

Não sei... – respondi. – Você também acha que a culpa disso tudo é minha?

Quem disse essa besteira?! – ele se espantou. – Ah, nem me fale! O Weasley, não é? Não liga para ele! É um amargurado!

Harry! Que bom que eu te achei! – Natty estava na porta do quarto, completamente esbaforida.

O que foi? – perguntei preocupado.

Uma comensal! Entregou-se! Disse que só fala com você!

Saímos correndo os três. Essa eu queria realmente ver. No fundo tinha esperanças de que pudesse ser a Gina, mas não era.

Parkinson? – perguntei com nojo. Rony estava na sala, de guarda. Foi inevitável relacionar as lembranças. – O que você quer aqui?

Quero falar com você! A sós! – ela olhou para Rony rancorosa.

Nem pensar, minha filha! – minha irmã falou.

O que eu posso contra ele, pirralha? Amarrada e sem uma varinha? Não se preocupe! Não vim aqui para liquidar o precioso Potter! Vim para ajudar, em benefício próprio, lógico! – ela sorriu sarcástica. Tive certo receio de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

Me deixem sozinho com ela! – pedi.

Mas Harry! – Natty tentou.

Não vai acontecer nada... Vão logo! Parece ser importante. - muito a contra gosto, a não ser Rony, todos saíram. – Diga! – falei quando o último saiu e a porta se fechou.

Eu sei onde está a horcruxe, sei como pegá-la e como desfazer os feitiços que a protegem...

E por que você me diria tudo isso? – sentei-me em frente a ela, duvidoso.

Porque eu me cansei disso tudo! Só quero que isso acabe. Eu não estou ganhando nada com essa porcaria! Pelo contrário! A cada dia eu perco mais! – os olhos dela marejaram. No começo parecia ser por tristeza, no fim tenho certeza que era de raiva.

Então me diga!

O Lorde confiou a horcruxe a sua serva mais fiel: Weasley! – meu coração pulou, ela percebeu minha reação. – Surpreso? Era essa mesmo a idéia! O Lorde achou que vocês jamais procurariam com ela, então a fez fiel do segredo dele, só que eu descobri tudo! Eu deveria ser a fiel do segredo, mas ele a preferiu! – disse espumando de raiva. – Ela carrega a horcruxe para onde vai no dedo, é um anel que está magicamente ligado a mão dela e não pode ser destruído por um feitiço normal, a não ser por aquele que vocês nunca pensariam em usar...

Qual?

O feitiço do Patrono! – ela riu maléfica.

O Patrono! Mas...

Fácil demais, não é? Era exatamente o que ele queria, algo tão óbvio que ninguém pensaria em usar! Atinja a Weasley com o feitiço do Patrono e tire o anel dela! Aí é só destruí-lo!

Como eu posso saber que isso não é uma armadilha sua? – sondei.

Vocês devem ter Veritasserum por aí, não?

Parecia fácil demais. Fiquei desconfiado, mas resolvi averiguar. Ela também nos informou que Gina estaria em Bristol no dia seguinte junto com outros comensais para mais um ataque. Eles não sabiam onde era a Ordem, mas estavam chegando cada vez mais perto fazendo ataques aleatórios a construções que pudessem abrigar uma base de oposição. Contei o que ela me disse aos aurores responsáveis e eles usaram Veritasserum nela. Era tudo verdade.

Um grupo sairia no dia seguinte para combater e prender o maior número possível de comensais. Fiz questão de ir junto! Queria rever Gina, tentar persuadi-la a voltar, já que eu tinha parcela de culpa na traição dela. Depois de um bom tempo de discussão eles permitiram que eu fosse, mas cercado com um contingente muito maior que o necessário para uma missão daquele tipo. Rony não foi. Acharam que o parentesco dele com Gina poderia atrapalhar as coisas. Saímos logo pela manhã.

Ficamos espalhados pelo povoado por um tempo, vestidos como trouxas, tomando chás, vendo as manchetes numa banca, usando o telefone público e nada. Nem sinal de comensal nenhum.

Estou achando que ela nos enrolou! – Luna sentou-se ao meu lado.

Mas e o Veritasserum? – perguntei esperançoso.

E se eles já descobriram um antídoto para ele?!

E por que ela se arriscaria tanto?

Ela ia responder, mas aí escutamos uma explosão ao longe, gente gritando. Eram eles! Saímos correndo já com as varinhas em punho. Havia, pelo menos, dois aurores para cada comensal, mas não havia nem sinal da Gina. Aproveitei que todos estavam muito ocupados e saí pelo lugar procurando por ela. Havia muita gente ferida graças aos feitiços proferidos, um tumulto e logo a polícia chegou, o que só pioraria tudo.

Você não deveria sair sozinho por aí, Potter! – meu sangue gelou. Com certeza foi imprudente, mas pior ainda seria encontrar logo com ele.

Malfoy! – falei antes de me virar, só para ter um choque maior ainda. – Gina! – ela estava parada ao lado dele. Os cabelos muito curtos, o olhar vazio e um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Deixa ele comigo Draco! – ela disse.

Como quiser! – ele falou. Encostou-se numa mureta, cruzou os braços e ficou olhando-a se aproximar.

Por que, Gina? – perguntei.

Você não sabe? – ela riu, cada vez mais perto.

Talvez saiba, mas não entenda! – meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido.

Anda, Gina! Não podemos demorar muito! – Malfoy falou.

A varinha, Potter! – ela me falou firme apontando a própria varinha para mim.

Você não vai me matar! – arrisquei.

Por que não? – ela debochou. A varinha agora apontada para o meu peito.

Porque você me ama! – disse, mesmo sabendo que naquela situação eu pareceria um bobo.

Malfoy riu com gosto, ela permaneceu séria: - A varinha, Potter! Não dificulte as coisas.

Peguei a varinha lentamente, para não assustá-la, percebi Malfoy ficar muito atento aos meus movimentos: - Se não me ama por que tanto empenho em acabar comigo? Por que deixar a sua família e se juntar a eles?

Cala a boca, Potter! – ela apertou mais a varinha em meu peito. Pegou a minha e colocou no bolso da calça jeans. – A única coisa que eu sinto por você é...

Despeito! – falei. – Mas você não precisa mais se sentir assim. Eu sei que demorou, mas eu percebi que te amo! Volta para a Ordem Gina. Vamos ficar juntos!

Mentiroso! – os olhos dela marejaram. Ela levou uma das mãos a testa, pareceu cambalear.

Anda logo, Gina! – Malfoy falou.

Vem aqui, Draco! – ela pediu com a voz fraca, a pressão da varinha em meu peito diminuindo.

Droga, Gina! – ele falou se aproximando com a varinha em riste. – Eu te falei para não vir nesse estado!

Que estado?! – perguntei atordoado.

Cala boca, Potter! – ele apontou a varinha pronto para atirar, mas Gina desfaleceu bem na hora, distraindo-o.

Aproveitei para pegar a varinha do bolso dela, com o outro braço impedi que ela caísse. Apontei minha varinha para Malfoy, mas não atirei.

Ela está grávida? – perguntei incrédulo.

Está! – ele respondeu. – De mim, Potter! O que você acha? – ele sorria debochado.

A pior coisa que poderia acontecer para ela! – apontei a varinha e o estuporei. Como sempre, apesar de estar mais preparado, Malfoy se distraía quando queria me provocar, por isso não conseguiu se defender.

Tentei reanimá-la, mas não consegui. Não sabia se haveria problemas em usar o Enervate em uma mulher grávida, por isso não o fiz. Resolvi levá-la para a Ordem, mas percebi que ela estava despertando.

Gina... – chamei.

Ela abriu os olhos: - Me larga, Potter! – gritou na mesma hora.

Assustei-me porque não esperava aquela reação tão rápida. Ela se afastou num pulo e apontou a varinha para mim, mas errou. Notei o anel que Pansy havia mencionado, exatamente como ela havia descrito. Não pensei duas vezes:

Expecto Patronum! – me assustei quando vi que agora o meu patrono era um unicórnio não um cervo, mas o motivo era óbvio, meu pai ainda estava vivo.

Ela se assustou, mas não conseguiu desviar. O unicórnio passou direto pelo corpo dela, a princípio achei que nada tivesse acontecido, mas então a vi esfregando um dos dedos. O anel parecia queimar o dedo dela. Desesperada ela tentava tirá-lo, eu fiquei apenas esperando. Ela usou tanta força que o anel escapou da mão dela quando conseguiu tirá-lo. Ele voou e eu o peguei no ar, como se fosse um pomo de ouro. Ela percebeu o que eu ia fazer, tentou me impedir, mas eu fui mais rápido.

Reducto! – gritei, e o anel virou pó em minha mão.

O que você fez?! – ela me perguntava desesperada. – O que você fez, Potter?!

Fiz o que tinha que fazer! – respondi. – Agora faça o mesmo! Venha comigo! Volte para sua família!

Idiota! – ela se afastou de mim, agachou-se ao lado de Malfoy, segurou seu braço e aparatou.

Potter! Tudo bem?! – Oliver Spin correu ao meu encontro. – O que houve?

Eu consegui! Destruí a horcruxe, mas a Gina escapou!

Dane-se a Weasley! Vamos embora daqui, cara! – ele me falou sorrindo. – A guerra está acabando, Potter! Finalmente! Agora não há mais nada que te impeça de matar o desgraçado!

Era incrível a tranqüilidade com que as pessoas diziam que tudo que eu precisava fazer era 'matar o desgraçado'. Como se o fato de me tornar um assassino não fosse nada de mais. Voltamos para casa vitoriosos. Gina e Draco foram os únicos que conseguiram escapar. Houve muita comemoração, mas para mim ainda restava a parte chata de dizer a sra Weasley e ao Rony que Gina não queria voltar. Não mencionei o relacionamento dela com o Malfoy, muito menos da gravidez, isso só pioraria a reação deles. Achei que seria menos pior se eles continuassem achando que ela estava lá por falta de opção.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. No jeito com que ela me olhava, no ódio que emanava do olhar dela, e de Malfoy debochando por tê-la engravidado. Mas isso não havia sido nada comparado ao que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

Acordei com os olhos cansados. Ainda era cedo e eu sentia-me como se tivesse acabado de me deitar. Não havia mais ninguém no quarto, então resolvi me levantar também. Já me bastava o fato de acharem que eu era sempre o protegido da história, não queria que achassem que eu tinha regalias. Saí do quarto ainda esfregando os olhos, mal tinha chegado ao corredor que levava ao refeitório quando senti a gola da minha camisa ser puxada bruscamente e eu ser empurrado contra uma parede.

DESGRAÇADO! ESTÁ CONTENTE AGORA?! VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! ENTREGOU-A PARA ELE NOVAMENTE!

Só consegui entender o que estava acontecendo segundos depois, quando a dor por ter batido a cabeça na parede passou. Rony agarrava meu pescoço com toda força. Parecia que realmente seria capaz de me matar. Alguns aurores tentavam afastá-lo de mim, mas a força que ele fazia para se livrar deles acabava aumentando a força com que ele apertava meu pescoço.

Ronald! Não faça isso! – ouvi a voz esganiçada da sra Weasley. Deu para perceber que ela estava chorando.

"Gina!" – pensei. O que será que havia acontecido com ela?

Estupefaça! – ouvi meu pai gritar. Minha mãe veio me socorrer.

Harry?! Harry, querido você está bem?!

Caí de joelhos no chão massageando meu pescoço e tentando respirar.

Me desculpe, Molly, mas eu tive... – meu pai se explicava a uma sra Weasley abraçada ao corpo inerte do filho.

O que aconteceu? – perguntei rouco.

Nada fi...

É melhor ele saber logo, Lily! – meu pai a interrompeu. – Olhe filho!

Ele me estendeu um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Logo na capa a foto de uma mulher, estava morta. Acima dela a manchete e ao lado a reprodução de um bilhete. Focalizei na foto apenas para confirmar o que eu já imaginava: era Gina. A manchete: VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM NÃO POUPA NEM SEUS ALIADOS. O bilhete reproduzido: "VOCÊ A QUERIA DE VOLTA, POTTER? POIS PODE PEGAR! ELA NÃO ME SERVE PARA MAIS NADA! LORDE VOLDEMORT."

"De novo não!" – pensei.

Deixei o jornal de lado e escondi o rosto nas mãos. Eu não agüentava mais. Mais uma vez meu retorno havia sido em vão. Meu coração parecia que iria explodir de tanta dor e raiva. Ninguém disse nada, nem ao menos Rony que já havia sido reanimado. Tudo que ouvíamos era o choro dolorido da sra Weasley pela perda de mais um filho. Agora só lhe restava o Rony, que estava cada dia pior, perdido em seu rancor.

Obrigada, Potter! – alguém falou. Eu levantei a cabeça para ver Pansy amarrada e escoltada por dois aurores. – Agora o Draco está livre! Obrigada! – ela sorria e me olhava feito louca.

Para onde a estão levando? – perguntei aos aurores.

Para uma cela separada. Os outros comensais quase a mataram! – um deles respondeu.

Pois é o que ela merece! – Rony gritou ainda nos braços da mãe.

Weasley! – um dos aurores falou. – Bem o mal ela nos ajudou.

O Rony está certo! – eu interferi. – Ela sabia do risco de trair os comensais! Todos temos que assumir as conseqüências dos nossos atos!

Mas Harry! – o outro falou.

Ela que pague pela traição que cometeu! – eu me levantei do chão arrasado.

Queria ficar sozinho, queria sumir, queira morrer! Então saí da casa, pouco me importando com os apelos dos outros para que eu não saísse sozinho. Atravessei os portões do Largo Grimmauld e fiquei parado bem no meio da rua. Não era uma rua muito movimentada, mas eu tinha esperanças que algum carro passasse por cima de mim e acabasse logo com todo aquele sofrimento.


	6. Uma dura decisão

Mesmo com os olhos fechados pude perceber um clarão que se aproximava de mim a cada instante.

"Que bom!" – pensei. – "Tomara que seja um caminhão grande e pesado e que eu morra de uma vez!" – mas a tal claridade era silenciosa demais para ser um caminhão ou um carro qualquer.

Abri os olhos e percebi que a rua estava deserta, e muito escura também, a não ser pela fonte que estava brilhando. Mas por que a fonte estava brilhando? Descobri logo em seguida, quando vi uma coisa pequena e marrom se mexendo no meio da folhagem.

Quem está aí? – perguntei.

Sou eu, Harry Potter! – uma voz esganiçada respondeu. – O gnomo da fonte dos desejos!

Cheguei mais perto incrédulo. Nunca tinha visto um gnomo falar antes. Rony sempre me passara a idéia de que gnomos eram burros, achei que, logicamente, não falassem.

Sei o que está pensando, meu rapaz, mas eu não sou um gnomo como os que vocês tiram dos jardins aos trancos, ouviu bem? – ele respondeu, fazendo um gesto com as mãos que me convidava a chegar mais perto. – Eu não sou um gnomo de verdade! O mago que me criou usou essa forma apenas porque gostava das tais criaturas!

E o que você quer, afinal? – perguntei desconfiado. – Eu nem cheguei perto da fonte!

E nem precisava! – ele sorriu, pelo menos acho que foi isso que ele quis fazer. – Todo seu corpo clama por uma outra chance. Como você acha que eu soube exatamente para onde te mandar da primeira vez que você pediu minha ajuda? – ele me olhava astuto. – Vocês humanos têm a capacidade de reunir todas as suas emoções num objetivo único! Tudo que você queria, na realidade, quando disse que gostaria que tudo fosse diferente, era que a guerra acabasse, e ela acabou mesmo, mas com isso vieram as perdas!

Eu me sentei no meio da praça para continuar ouvindo-o, afinal ele era muito pequeno e meu pescoço já começava a doer de tanto olhar para baixo.

Então você decidiu mudar tudo de novo, mas conseguiu algumas coisas e perdeu outras. Seu grande amigo continuava vivo...

Mas a Gina não... – conclui.

Você percebe onde quero chegar com tudo isso, meu rapaz? – ele começou a saltitar pela fonte até chegar ao local onde deveria estar pintado.

Eu nunca vou poder ter tudo que quero...

Nem você e nem ninguém, meu caro! Não se sinta o único sofredor do mundo. Muitas outras pessoas sofrem tanto quanto você! Talvez de maneiras muito diferentes, mas tanto quanto você... – eu percebi a claridade aumentar novamente. – Pense bem, meu rapaz... Você deve fazer uma escolha, mas faça com muita certeza porque será sua última chance! – ele agitou uma das mãos e com um sorriso amigável se fundiu com a fonte novamente.

Sentei-me de uma vez na grama e fiquei refletindo. Tentei pensar nas três vidas que eu havia levado até agora e pensar em tudo que havia se modificado tão drasticamente. A coisa mais diferente que me aconteceu foi ter meus pais de volta, ter uma família, mas em compensação eu perdi àquela a qual eu já estava acostumado e que eu amava como se fosse minha mesmo.

Por que tudo isso começou? – perguntei a mim mesmo. – Porque eu queria trazer o Rony e a Gina de volta... – respondi. – E por que não deu certo? – comecei a pensar.

Tentei me lembrar de como eu havia conhecido o Rony. Imediatamente me veio à mente a imagem de mim mesmo na estação de King's Cross, me sentindo sozinho e perdido, mas só até eu ouvir uma senhora falar sobre trouxas.

A sra Weasley! – exclamei com os olhos molhados. – Foi graças a ela que eu encontrei a passagem para a plataforma 9/2! – sorri. – E foi graças a isso que o Rony resolveu pedir para ficar na mesma cabine que eu! - Já que eu, provavelmente, fui o primeiro aluno de Hogwarts com quem ele teve contato. - Foi aí também que conhecemos Hermione. - as imagens passavam como um filme em frente aos meus olhos.

Da segunda vez... – pensei. – Eu nem cheguei a conhecê-los porque não havia mais Hogwarts... – comecei a cutucar um formigueiro com um graveto. – Da terceira vez... – a imagem de minha irmã comentando sobre uma família inteiramente ruiva... – Eu nem dei atenção a eles! Não me sentia sozinho, não precisava de ajuda! – me dei conta. – E como Voldemort não precisava se reerguer, porque nunca havia sido derrotado, não houve o caso da pedra filosofal, portanto Rony e eu não salvamos Hermione e, portanto, não nos tornamos amigos, logo eu não fiz questão de salvar a Gina quando ela foi levada para a câmara no nosso segundo ano, com certeza, já que eu era muito protegido pelos meus pais e pela Ordem da Fênix, achei melhor deixar esse trabalho para os aurores!

Não foi complicado tirar todas aquelas conclusões, mas eu ainda não havia me dado conta de em que tudo aquilo me ajudaria. Mas também não tive tempo de pensar muito.

Você não vai se esconder para sempre, Potter! – ouvi a voz de Rony.

Levantei-me discretamente e o observei por trás da fonte. Ele estava transtornado, a varinha em punho.

Chega Potter! É você que o lorde quer, então ele vai ter! Apareça!

"Do que é que ele está falando?" – pensei comigo.

Vamos Potter! É uma troca justa, você não acha? – ele ria alucinado. – Você em troca do fim da guerra! Com certeza será mais fácil acabar com você do que esperar você ficar pronto, não é? – ele gritava. – Apareça, desgraçado!

Eu não podia suportar ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito comigo. O Rony de verdade jamais me entregaria a Voldemort, ele jamais abandonaria seus ideais desse jeito. Naquele instante eu soube o que deveria fazer. Soube a escolha que deveria tomar. Fui até o gnomo na fonte e disse:

Eu quero a chance de consertar tudo! – imediatamente a fonte se iluminou novamente e voltou a jorrar.

Rony percebeu a movimentação e atirou em mim. Percebi um jato de luz verde passar raspando pelo meu braço. Se tivesse me acertado com certeza teria me matado. O gnomo tinha razão. Eu podia sentir todo o ódio que ele estava sentindo de mim naquele momento.

Joguei-me para dentro da fonte de uma vez antes que ele tivesse a chance de atirar de novo. Em poucos segundos parei de ouvir a voz dele para logo em seguida me sentir cair no chão fofo de grama.

Olhei ao redor, eu já havia estado ali antes. Dei alguns passos tentando me localizar no espaço e no tempo e então achei o que procurava. Foi quase como um deja vu: os marotos ao redor de minha mãe e um carrinho de bebê. Digo que foi quase um deja vu porque dessa vez havia uma sexta pessoa no cenário: eu mesmo. De onde estava eu me via de pijama espiando o grupo que seguia até a casa em que meus pais moravam quando eu ainda era um bebê.

"Então é isso..." – pensei com um aperto no coração.

Imediatamente meu cérebro começou a trabalhar em busca de uma solução, mas enquanto eu pensava o grupo se afastava, e eu sabia exatamente o que aconteceria em seguida, mas eu não podia permitir que acontecesse. Desesperado eu atirei em mim mesmo. Os marotos ouviram o barulho de alguém caindo, e com certeza perceberam que foi um feitiço que havia nocauteado quem quer que fosse.

Voltei a me esconder entre as árvores, mas mantendo uma posição boa para ver o que acontecia. O grupo, para minha sorte, não voltou para saber o que tinha acontecido. Ao invés disso, minha mãe me pegou do carrinho e me trouxe para junto de seu peito, meu pai a abraçou e os três aparataram, Sírius, Remus e Peter aparataram em seguida.

Esperei a rua ficar deserta e corri para onde eu estava caído. Segurei meu próprio braço e aparatei para outro lugar. Agora eu tinha que esperar. Coloquei um feitiço no meu eu de pijamas para que ele permanecesse dormindo até eu desfazer o feitiço. Ficamos os dois escondidos na garagem de uma casa abandonada durante toda aquela noite, não foi difícil pegar no sono já que eu estava realmente cansado depois de tantas idas e vindas no tempo.

No dia seguinte, o outro Harry continuava dormindo, eu saí para comprar algo para comer, aproveitei para sondar se havia acontecido algo de diferente, mas nada havia mudado. Voltei para a garagem e fiquei lá, durante um dia inteiro lutando contra a vontade de sair dali e avisar Dumbledore de uma vez, mas eu sabia as conseqüências que isso traria. Pus-me a refletir sobre tudo que havia acontecido naqueles dias. Tudo que eu havia mudado e se eu realmente queria fazer o que estava fazendo, já que seria um caminho sem volta. Logo a noite chegou e o cansaço me venceu mais uma vez. Adormeci.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma baita dor nas costas por ter dormido de mau jeito. Também estava morrendo de fome, já que não havia realmente comido direito no dia anterior. Levantei-me, dei uma olhada em mim mesmo, só para constatar que eu continuava dormindo, então saí para comprar uns pãezinhos e, quem sabe, um copo de café. Mas ao por o pé na rua percebi que minha missão ali estava terminada.

Um grupo de pessoas, que a qualquer outro pareceria muito estranho, me chamou atenção. Eles cochichavam muito eufóricos, me olharam e acenaram felizes da vida. Apenas continuei andando, mas outra coisa me chamou a atenção: uma coruja parda quase se chocou com o semáforo, mas desviou por pouco. Não seria nada de mais se outras três não tivessem passado voando atrás dela logo em seguida.

"Foi essa noite, então..." – pensei comigo. Um bolo se formando na garganta, uma angústia crescente, estava feito.

Mas eu ainda precisava fazer uma última coisa. Transformei-me em coruja e voei para Hogwarts o mais rápido que pude. Cheguei lá no começo da tarde e fui direto para o escritório do professor Dumbledore. Transformei-me novamente em humano e fiquei esperando. Dessa vez não deixaria bilhete nenhum. A porta se abriu minutos mais tarde.

Ora, ora, ora... – ele parou onde estava, sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Eu estava indo buscá-lo, sr Potter... Para levá-lo para a casa dos seus tios...

Não há mesmo outra opção, professor? – perguntei tentando compartilhar da calma dele.

Há várias! – ele me respondeu vindo até sua escrivaninha. – Mas isso poderia mudar o futuro bruscamente... É isso o que quer? – ele me olhou por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

Pensei imediatamente na possibilidade de passar minha infância com outra família. Talvez algum amigo do meu pai, algum parente distante, mas isso mudaria mais uma vez a forma como eu veria os Weasley, e então o sacrifício dos meus pais seria em vão novamente.

Não... – sorri apenas.

Você tomou decisões difíceis, meu jovem...

Eu sei... Por mais duro que seja admitir isso... Eu passei 25 anos da minha vida sem meus pais, estava acostumado com isso. Mas os poucos dias que eu passei sem meus amigos...

É natural Harry... – ele me falou. – Os Weasley são a família que você adotou como sua... A única que você conheceu...

É...

E aposto como foi bom ter uma amostra de como seria ter a sua família de volta, não foi?

Foi! – sorri emocionado.

Mas na hora de escolher...

Acho que meus pais me entenderiam, o senhor não acha? – perguntei inseguro.

Estou certo que sim... – ele me sorriu. – Os pais criam os filhos para o mundo, não é? Mesmo que você optasse pelos seus pais, chegaria um momento em que você sentiria vontade de formar a sua família. E as lembranças de Gina e o sentimento de culpa não lhe deixariam em paz, Harry. Há coisas na vida que acontecem por um motivo determinado. Mudá-las, embora pareça a melhor solução, as vezes só nos trás mais problemas.

Harry refletiu sobre tudo o que o homem disse, e ele sabia que era verdade. Já tinha tido uma amostra da culpa pela morte de seus amigos. Não queria mais aquele sentimento.

Mas se você ainda não voltou é porque precisa de mais alguma coisa além de apenas conversar com esse velho cansado.

Sim... – levantei-me aflito. – O senhor precisa saber que não foi o Sírius que traiu os meus pais, foi o Peter Petigrew. Ele vai voltar a Hogwarts na forma de rato. Vai ser o rato de estimação do Rony!

E o que eu devo fazer com essa informação, Harry?

Impedir que ele fuja quando vier para cá! Limpar o nome do Sírius!

Isso ainda traria mudanças... – ele ponderou.

Mas até lá eu já serei amigo do Rony e da Hermione, minha relação com os Weasley já vai estar forte... Já que eu não consegui salvar a vida dos meus pais, pelo menos posso tentar aliviar a vida do meu padrinho, o senhor não acha? – falei meio desesperado, e já cansado de tantas decisões.

Pode ser... Agora volte logo de onde veio. Não é prudente deixar alguém enfeitiçado por tanto tempo... – ele sorriu.

Como é que o senhor...

Vá logo senhor Potter! Ainda tenho que escrever uma carta para os seus tios... Sei que eles não contarão nada a você, mas é sempre bom ter esperanças, não é? – ele piscou para mim e fez um gesto para que eu me apressasse.

Voltei o mais rápido que pude a garagem e me enfeiticei novamente, dessa vez com o obliviate: - Quando você acordar, vai achar que sonhou toda a história sobre a fonte e seus pais. Se acordar na praça vai concluir que foi ate lá para pensar e pegou no sono ali mesmo. – falei.

Depois tirei o feitiço do sono e fiquei esperando escondido para saber se eu ia acordar bem, mas não tive tempo. Senti algo como uma mão muito gelada me puxando de dentro para fora, como se fosse arrancar todos os meus órgãos, aí não vi mais nada.


	7. A última chance

Quando a luz voltou aos meus olhos eu percebi que estava no banheiro da Ordem da Fênix. A torneira estava aberta e meu rosto estava molhado. Enxagüei o rosto novamente, fechei a torneira e me sequei. Em seguida saí dali, calmamente, tentando imaginar o que viria a seguir.

Caminhei por um corredor vazio da Ordem. Podia ouvir algumas vozes atrás das portas fechadas, mas no geral estava tudo muito vazio. Quando cheguei ao saguão de entrada vi Rony de costas, estava bebendo água. Tive certo receio de falar com ele, medo de que não tivesse dado certo, medo de que tivesse que conviver com o ódio dele para o resto da minha vida. Por fim tomei coragem, eu precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido dessa vez.

Rony? – chamei cauteloso.

Ele se virou para mim. Parecia bem, mas imediatamente fechou a cara.

i "Não deu certo..." /i – pensei.

Então foi aqui que você se escondeu?! – ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim.

Você já viu alguém se esconder num saguão de entrada, Hermione? O local mais movimentado e com menos opções de esconderijo da casa?

Hermione passou por mim como se eu nem estivesse lá. Foi para ela que ele olhou quando eu chamei. Foi para ela que ele fez cara feia.

Quantas vezes eu já te falei que odeio que você me deixe falando sozinha, Ronald? – ela cruzou os braços por cima da barriga enorme.

Eu não sabia que aquilo era um diálogo, Hermione! Parecia mais um monólogo! Só você fala, só suas opiniões valem...

Eu nem ouvi o resto. Só conseguia pensar que as coisas haviam voltado ao normal com Rony e Hermione discutindo fervorosamente, seja lá por qual motivo for. Ri involuntariamente.

Isso! Ria mesmo, Harry! – ele falou para mim de repente. – Você vai ver só quando você casar!

Harry? Eu nem vi que você estava aí... – ela falou um pouco mais calma.

É... – falei apenas. – Estava... E por que vocês estão discutindo dessa vez? – perguntei já começando a me arrepender.

Por quê?! – Rony rosnou. – Pelo mesmo motivo de sempre! Hermione não quer colocar o meu nome no bebê! É um absurdo, você não acha? – ele vinha para cima de mim, nervoso.

Eu recuei alguns passos, meio inseguro, mas tive o cuidado de não responder nada.

Rony! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que Derek Ronald não combina?

Mas quem disse que tem que combinar?! – ele abriu os braços enlouquecido. – Harry diz para ela! – ele me pediu. – William Arthur, Ginevra Molly, Harry James! Não tem que combinar!

Ai... – Hermione bufou. – Harry! Já que você é o padrinho diz o que você acha! – ela parou de frente para mim com aquele olhar autoritário. Para minha sorte eu não tive que dizer nada, pois alguém nos interrompeu.

Harry, Rony! Que bom que eu os encontrei! – Fred, ou Jorge, sei lá, veio ao nosso encontro. – Pegaram dois comensais! Eles estão na sala de interrogatórios! É melhor vocês irem para lá.

Então eu me lembrei. Aquela cena já tinha acontecido. Exatamente daquele jeito, a não ser pelo fato de que da outra vez eu estava realmente tentando acalmar o Rony. Logo eu percebi que aquele seria o dia, o dia em que eu mandaria Gina para a morte. Eu tinha que mudar aquilo.

Onde está a Gina? – perguntei.

A Gina?! – o gêmeo exclamou. – Você ouviu o que eu disse? Tem dois comensais na Ordem! A Gina deve estar por aí com a Luna! As duas não se largam ultimamente. Vamos logo!

Resolvi não contrariá-lo. De qualquer maneira eu iria encontrar a Gina mais tarde. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era falar com ela, não permitir que ela saísse aquele dia.

Segui Rony e o irmão até a sala dos interrogatórios. A cena era a mesma: os dois comensais, tranqüilos demais para o meu gosto, sentados de frente para a porta, as mãos e os pés enfeitiçados para que não se movessem. Apenas eu e Rony permanecemos lá dentro, mas como da outra vez, eu não fui muito útil. Dessa vez porque não parava de pensar que precisava encontrar com a Gina. Inventar uma boa desculpa para que ela não fosse àquela diligência mais tarde.

Não demorou mais que 20 minutos, embora para mim parecesse uma eternidade, até que Rony me mandou sair, dizendo que eu não parecia nada bem. Dei vivas quando ouvi as palavras dele. Saí imediatamente, refiz os mesmos passos que da outra vez e então ouvi a voz dela:

E agora? – ela dizia. – O que eu vou fazer agora Luna? Isso não podia ter acontecido!

Calma Gina! Para tudo dá-se um jeito! – Luna respondeu calmamente.

Mas Luna! Quando ele...

Harry! – alguém me chamou e eu não pude ouvir o final da frase. – Que bom que eu te achei! – olhei para trás e vi que era Neville quem me chamara.

O que houve? – perguntei preocupado com o semblante dele.

Rony conseguiu! O cara falou tudo!

Ótimo... – fiquei pensando no que dizer então. – Mande alguns aurores para averiguar a informação deles, mas mande um outro grupo para a primeira missão. Quero todos muito atentos! Isso é uma emboscada! – falei sem pensar.

Emboscada? – ele me perguntou duvidoso. – Como você sabe?

Eu... Eu não sei, mas acho que é... – falei apenas. – Agora ande logo! E mande todos ficarem preparados.

Você não vem?

Não dessa vez...

Neville se afastou correndo. Tinha se tornado um homem com muito mais talentos que o esperado quando nos conhecemos. Ainda não tinha muito jeito com feitiços, mas era ótimo na preparação de poções, por incrível que pareça. Isso graças a uma boa ajuda de Luna, o que resultou num relacionamento, e de Hermione, o que resultou em algumas discussões com Rony.

Desviei minha atenção dele e caminhei até a sala onde Gina estava. As duas estavam de costas para a porta e Gina lia alguma coisa.

Gina? – chamei.

Ela se virou um pouco assustada, mas logo sorriu: - Oi Harry... – ela falou meio apreensiva.

Eu vou procurar o Neville. – Luna falou. Gina estendeu o papel que estava lendo para ela, que pegou meio insegura, e saiu.

Harry eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – ela veio em minha direção com o semblante carregado.

Eu te amo, Gina... – falei logo de cara.

Ela me olhou meio confusa, mas depois sorriu: - Eu também te amo... – ela segurou o meu rosto com suas mãos delicadas e me beijou.

E como foi bom sentir o beijo dela, senti-la de novo em meus braços, exatamente como era antes, e exatamente como deveria ser para sempre.

Foi ela quem interrompeu o beijo. O sorriso logo deu lugar ao olhar sério: - Tem mesmo algo que eu preciso te contar, Harry...

Depois você me conta... – eu falei.

Mas...

Não importa, Gina. Nada importa... Só você e eu...

Mas é justamente...

Eu a beijei de novo, não dando tempo para que ela continuasse. – Vamos para o meu quarto? – perguntei. Sabia que aquela não era a hora, mas que se danasse o momento. Eu só queria estar com ela.

Mas Harry, daqui a pouco eu tenho que sair e...

Não... Você não vai...

Mas eu fui escalada...

Eu estou te escalando para outra missão! – sorri. – Matar a saudade! – eu a puxei pela mão.

Ela me seguiu meio contrariada, mas sorrindo assim mesmo. Nos trancamos no quarto e passamos o resto da tarde lá, nos amando. Para mim foi como se fosse a primeira vez, ou então como se não acontecesse há muitos anos. Foi perfeito, mas ela ainda parecia preocupada.

Qual o problema, amor? – perguntei.

Hum? – ela me olhou distraída. – Problema nenhum... – e sorriu para disfarçar, mas não era o sorriso que eu conhecia.

Eu ouvi você e a Luna...

Você anda me espionando, Harry? – ela se sentou assustada, puxando o lençol para se cobrir. – Eu não acredito que você...

Eu não estava espionando! – sentei-me também e me pus a explicar. – Eu estava passando e ouvi você comentar preocupada, mas eu não ouvi tudo porque o Neville me chamou! – falei rápido, meio desesperado. – Qual é o problema, Gi? Conte-me o que está te deixando tão preocupada. – eu só queria ajudar. As lembranças das outras vidas, do desprezo que eu sofri, ainda me atormentavam. Tinha medo de fazer alguma coisa que me levasse realmente a ser desprezado por ela.

Não é nada, Harry! – ela se levantou de uma vez e começou a se vestir.

Gina! – me levantei também. – Por favor! Eu não ouvi de propósito! Aliás, eu não ouvi nada! Me diz o que é. Eu posso te ajudar! Confie em mim! – pedi quase me descabelando.

Qual o problema, Harry? – ela se virou para mim, dessa vez parecendo preocupada, ou intrigada.

O quê? – me assustei.

Você está estranho. Puxou-me para cá como se não nos víssemos há meses! Está me tratando como se eu pudesse fugir a qualquer minuto, ou então como agiria um homem que aprontou alguma e está tentando se redimir! – ela cruzou os braços e me olhou séria.

Você acha mesmo que eu teria tempo de aprontar por aí?! – eu me indignei. – Eu só estou preocupado com você, estava com saudades! – me aproximei dela. – Eu não agüentaria te perder! Seja qual fosse o motivo, meu amor... – eu segurei as mãos dela. – Só quero ficar mais tempo perto de você... Eu senti sua falta...

Mas eu não fui a lugar nenhum! – ela afirmou, ainda desconfiada.

Harry! Harry, você está aí?! – Rony bateu na porta desesperadamente.

Estou! O que houve?! – perguntei mal-humorado. Peguei minhas roupas e comecei a me vestir.

O destacamento que você mandou! Eles capturaram alguns comensais! Você não vai acreditar em quem veio com eles! – ele parecia triunfante.

Quem?! – abri a porta bruscamente. – Merlin?! – falei grosseiro.

Ele viu Gina parada ao lado da cama, vi suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas e ele fez um esforço sobre humano para não dizer nada a respeito. Olhou de volta para mim, já não tão entusiasmado.

Malfoy.

Malfoy?! – Gina perguntou assustada. – Malfoy está aqui?

Olhei para ela e meu coração pulou desconfortável. Por que ela havia ficado tão surpresa?

Onde ele está? – perguntei tentando não dar ouvidos a minha imaginação fértil. As coisas tinham voltado ao normal, por isso eu não tinha com que me preocupar.

Nas masmorras! – ele me respondeu mais animado. – Vamos até lá! Malfoy é um fraco! Não vai ser difícil arrancar nada dele!

Descemos até as masmorras, Gina nos seguiu silenciosa, silenciosa demais para o meu gosto. Virei-me um segundo para vê-la e ela olhava para o chão. Não sei se preocupada ou chateada.

Chegamos à ala dos prisioneiros e o vimos, sentado no chão. As pernas dobradas a frente do corpo, os braços apoiados molemente nos joelhos e a cabeça baixa. Quando ouviu nossos passos levantou a cabeça arrogante.

Potter... Você está dando mais trabalho do que o Lorde esper... Gina! – ele se levantou num salto e grudou as mãos nas grades. – Gina! Ajude-me!

Rony, eu e os outros aurores a olhamos, admirados. Gina apenas o observava, penalizada.

Gina! Por favor!

O que você acha que eu poderia fazer por você agora, Draco? – ela disse amargurada. – Eu te falei... Foi uma escolha sem volta...

Que palhaçada é essa, Draco?! – Pansy, que estava em pé num canto da sela, veio até a frente, o rosto lívido de raiva. – Não me diga que o tempo todo era ela?! Essa traidora do sangue!

Cala a boca, Pansy! – ele gritou sem olhá-la. – Gina! Por favor... Eu não quero ir para Azkaban! Mas também não posso voltar para o Lorde! Ajude-me! Interceda por mim! Pelos velhos tempos!

Velhos tempos?! – Pansy gritou descontrolada.

Gina fechou os olhos e colocou a mão na testa, em sinal de preocupação. Eu olhava de um para outro sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Rony olhava para o Malfoy como se pudesse estuporá-lo sem varinha. Não se dirigiu a Gina um só momento.

Me diga o que você faria, Draco, se tivesse a oportunidade de levar o Harry até seu mestre? – ela se aproximou alguns passos, mas não o suficiente para que ele pudesse tocá-la caso esticasse o braço pela grade.

Eu não levaria... – ele respondeu.

Naquela hora eu até me esqueci o que estava me incomodando tanto. Gina o olhou, boquiaberta, assim como Rony e Pansy, que pareciam estar vendo um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado.

Eu o mataria pessoalmente... – ele me olhou com um ódio que eu jamais vira. – Só para te livrar dele! – ele sacudiu as grades. Estava descontrolado. – Gina...

Então eu não posso fazer nada por você, Draco... Desculpe-me, mas você fez sua escolha... – ela falou tristemente e então caminhou para fora dali, sem olhar para ninguém naquela sala.

Eu olhei para Rony, e ele estava me encarando. Os dois nos olhávamos sem entender absolutamente nada do que acontecia ali.

Saí em disparada para falar com ela. Rony veio atrás de mim. Meu intuito era conversar com ela sozinho, mas eu não poderia impedir que seu irmão mais velho ouvisse a explicação daquela história absurda. Chamar e ser tratado por Malfoy pelo primeiro nome? Meu sangue fervia. Eu estava a ponto de explodir alguma coisa, ou no mínimo transformar em um balão.

Ela não tinha andado muito. A vi logo no primeiro corredor em que dobrei. Ela estava com uma das mãos apoiada na parede, respirando profundamente, estava chorando! Silenciosamente, mas chorando! Pior: Hermione a estava consolando! Mal pude acreditar. Será que ela sabia? Desde quando? Por que nunca me contou? Não consegui me controlar.

Que história foi aquela, Gina?! – perguntei aos berros. Hoje vejo que fui exagerado, mas quem não seria.

Eu sei o que pareceu... – ela se virou para mim. Não estava chorando, o que me fez perder um pouco da pose.

Então o que foi?! – Rony perguntou logo atrás, num tom nada cordial.

Desde quando você e o Malfoy se tratam pelo primeiro nome? – perguntei sedento por uma explicação.

Malfoy está aqui? – Hermione perguntou.

Nenhum de nós respondeu. Gina parecia que ia desmaiar, fiquei com mais raiva ainda.

Eu sei o que pareceu, mas não foi culpa minha... – ela começou. – Eu nunca incentivei esse sentimento, nunca imaginei que ele pudesse surgir, mas aconteceu.

Aconteceu o que?! – perguntei já desesperado. Achando que tudo que eu tinha feito havia sido em vão.

Foi no quarto ano... Meu quarto ano! – ela explicou logo. – Você tinha começado a sair com a Chang, se lembra? – ela se afastou da parede e conjurou uma cadeira para si mesma. – Eu nunca achei que ele um dia pudesse querer se aproximar de mim, a não ser para me insultar, mas ele se aproximou... E se declarou... – todos prendemos a respiração. – Claro que não foi de uma hora para outra, mas ele se declarou para mim... Eu estava enciumada, por causa da Chang. Eu tinha entrado para a Armada, é claro que eu sempre fui a favor da causa, mas eu queria que você me enxergasse, mas você só tinha olhos para ela.

Mas ele era da junta inquiridora! – Rony exclamou.

E eu tentei fazê-lo desistir de nos perseguir. Tentei até que ele se juntasse a nós, mas ele não quis. Já te odiava tanto, e passou a odiar mais ainda quando se deu conta de que realmente ele não teria nenhuma chance. – ela respirou fundo. – Aí aconteceram todas aquelas coisas, o ataque ao meu pai, a descoberta da AD, e ele se afastou de mim. No ano seguinte ele ficou estranho. Sempre arisco. Sempre que me via me olhava como se pedisse ajuda, mas nunca me dizia nada. Eu não fazia perguntas, mas o aconselhava. Quando ele ficou sabendo daquele beijo no salão comunal, e depois que nós começamos a namorar, ele ficou simplesmente insuportável. Voltou a ser tão insuportável comigo como era antes. Então houve a invasão, ele sumiu e eu cheguei a achar que ele tinha desistido de se tornar comensal.

Você só pode estar brincando! – Rony falou. – Era o sonho da vida dele! Se tornar comensal, ver a morte de Harry... Eu só não sabia que era por sua causa!

Hermione estava boquiaberta, sem palavras.

Por que você nunca nos contou isso?! – eu perguntei me sentindo péssimo.

Por que não ia fazer diferença para você na época! – eu ia protestar, mas não tive tempo. – Você ia apenas ficar preocupado com a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo! – ela disse ressentida. – E eu não queria mais isso... – falou mais calma.

Gina... – eu tive medo da resposta. – Você... Você ficou com ele?

Ela hesitou antes de responder. Meu coração parecia ter entalado na minha garganta. Senti um peso enorme no estômago.

Só... Só uma vez... – ela respondeu sem olhar para mim.

Eu fiquei estático, olhava para ela sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Uma decepção sem igual tomou conta de mim. Sem forças para xingar, protestar ou reagir de qualquer maneira, dei meia volta e me afastei dali. Ainda ouvi Rony berrando e Hermione tentando apaziguar a situação.

Quando a noite chegou, eu já estava na minha cama, ainda com a roupa com que havia ficado o dia inteiro. As palavras de Malfoy, da Gina e tudo que eu vivenciei graças a fonte não saíam da minha cabeça.

i "...e matou todos os integrantes da família, menos a filha mais nova deles, Ginevra Molly Weasley, 14." /i 

i "Por isso ele sempre esteve por perto..." /i – eu raciocinava. – i "Ele a amava, desde os 15 anos, em todas as vidas..." /i – aquilo me embrulhava o estômago.

i "Draco me responde! Não me deixa!" /i 

i "Mas será que ela o amava?" /i – eu não conseguia acreditar. – i "Nas outras vidas ela o amava... Será que só ficou comigo porque ele optou por se tornar comensal? Será que só ficou comigo porque achou que isso era o que todos esperavam?" /i – essas perguntas me atormentavam.

i "Me larga, Potter!" /i 

i "Idiota!" /i 

i "Está! De mim, Potter! O que você acha?" /i 

A cena se repetia em minha mente cada vez que eu fechava os olhos e tentava dormir.

Então uma sirene soou. Levei um susto, mas levantei-me sem reclamar. Qualquer coisa que pudesse me distrair, me afastar daquelas lembranças, seria bem vinda. Mesmo que fosse o próprio Voldemort. Tinha certeza que acabaria com ele em poucos segundos, tamanha minha raiva. Corri para fora do quarto e vi vários aurores correndo para todos os lados.

O que houve aqui?! – perguntei para um que corria. – Que foi que aconteceu?

Sr Potter, desculpe, mas um comensal escapou! Ninguém soube explicar como! Mas ele só pode estar por aqui! Ele não conseguiria passar pela nossa segurança. Ainda está aqui dentro!

A primeira pessoa que me veio a cabeça foi o Malfoy. Do jeito que ele estava transtornado mais cedo, com certeza conseguiria escapar, por magia involuntária. Esse tipo de coisa é difícil de evitar. Não há como bolar defesas contra algo que nem o próprio bruxo consegue controlar. Corri para o quarto de Gina, mas encontrei Hermione no caminho.

Hermione! O que você está fazendo aqui?! Volte para o seu quarto! Ficou louca?! – eu gritei desesperado. Tudo que me faltava seria perder Hermione e o filho que ela esperava.

Harry! – ela me segurou pelos ombros. – Me escuta! Malfoy está morto! Foi a Parkinson quem escapou!

Parkinson? Mas como? – ela balançou os ombros sem saber como explicar, mas eu sabia a resposta. Magia acidental, só podia! Ficou tão louca ao saber que o Malfoy era apaixonado pela Gina que surtou. – Volte já para o seu quarto! Não saia de lá enquanto não forem te dizer que está tudo bem!

Não Harry! Eu vou ajudar a procurá-la! – ela teimou.

Não é um pedido, Hermione! – virei-me sem paciência. – É uma ordem! De um superior! – falei tão firmemente que achei que ela iria cair no choro, mas eu tinha que ser firme. Ela estava grávida!

Enquanto ela se recuperava do susto pelo meu grito, eu corri em direção ao quarto de Gina. Ela não estava lá! É claro que não estaria! Ela também era auror, ouviu o alarme e lógico que sairia para saber o que estava acontecendo, para ajudar.

Corri desabalado para todos os lados. Pensei em usar um feitiço localizante, mas ele não seria eficaz, não com toda aquela gente agitada. Passei por todos os corredores, abri cada porta, parei todos com quem eu cruzava. Nada. Comecei a gritar o nome dela. Pensei em olhar no jardim. Corri em direção a porta dos fundos, a porta da frente não era usada à noite, por questão de segurança. Então eu ouvi:

Está feliz agora, Weasley? Ele está morto! Morto! – era ela. – Por sua causa! Ele se matou! Não agüentou a rejeição!

Entrei na cozinha e a cena era chocante. Parkinson havia prensado Gina em uma parede e apertava o pescoço dela com uma das mãos. A varinha de Gina estava caída bem ao lado delas, mas a raiva era tanta que ela nem percebeu, por sorte.

Solte-a Parkinson! – mandei com a varinha apontada para ela.

Potter! Era você mesmo quem estava faltando para a cena ficar completa! – ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Só podia estar louca.

Solte-a! Eu não estou brincando!

Não! – ela gritou. Para meu desespero apertou mais o pescoço de Gina. – Você vai vê-la morrer! Assim como eu vi o Draco morrer! Nada mais justo, você não acha? – ela me sorriu transtornada. – E vai ser agora! – ela apertou mais ainda.

Estupefaça! – não havia outro feitiço que eu pudesse usar. Minha mão tremia por causa do nervosismo, podia acertar a Gina.

Por sorte a acertei em cheio. Ela caiu desacordada. Gina escorregou pela parede e caiu também no chão, semi-inconciente. Corri até ela com o coração a mil, imaginando se não tinha sido tarde demais, se o meu destino era ficar sem ela.

Gina! Gina! Não desmaie! Fique de olhos abertos! – mas ela não conseguia. Os olhos estavam semicerrados, eu não conseguia ver sua íris, e ela não conseguia respirar direito.

Har...ry... – ela falou fraca.

Eu estou ouvindo... – respondi. – Continue falando! Não desmaie! – eu a peguei nos braços e a levei para a enfermaria.

Har..ry...

Sim... diga! – eu comecei a ofegar com o esforço de carregá-la e correr ao mesmo tempo. – Algum medi-bruxo! Ajude-me! Ela precisa de socorro!

Gina, querida! Meu Deus, Harry! O que houve? – a sra Weasley me abordou no meio do caminho.

Eu preciso de um medi-bruxo! Mande alguém para a enfermaria! E mande alguém para a cozinha! Parkinson está lá, estuporada! – expliquei tudo isso enquanto corria, a mulher correndo para me acompanhar.

Oh meu Deus!

Chegamos, finalmente. A coloquei delicadamente sobre uma maca e comecei a falar com ela, para que ela não desmaiasse, mas já era tarde.

Gina? Gina! – me apavorei. – Encostei o ouvido no peito dela, o coração estava muito fraco, ela já não respirava. – Gina! Não! Não!

Hermione e Luna entraram correndo. A essa altura eu já chorava em cima dela, imaginando que a última lembrança que havia deixado fosse o desprezo por saber que ela havia ficado com Malfoy.

Harry! – Luna gritou. – Afaste-se! Afaste-se! – ela era um dos medi-bruxos da Ordem. Hermione também, mas estava muito abalada.

Mas eu não queria soltá-la.

Harry, por favor! Assim você atrapalha! – ela tentava. – Neville, por favor! – eu a ouvia gritar, e então dois pares de mãos me arrastaram de perto dela. Eram Neville e Rony.

Luna tentava de tudo, usava todo tipo de feitiço, e até massagem cardíaca trouxa.

Ai! – ouvimos. Rony virou-se para trás e viu Hermione curvada sobre a barriga.

Ah, não Mione! – ele me soltou e correu para ela. – Ainda não está na hora! Luna!

Eu sou uma só! – ela ainda tentava reanimar Gina.

Não é nada! Não é nada! – Hermione dizia, mas estava sentindo dor.

Ela voltou! Ela voltou! – Luna exclamou. Eu me deixei cair sobre meus joelhos. – Deixem-na descansar! – Luna gritou e correu até Hermione. – O que foi? Não são contrações, são? Ainda não está na hora!

Eu acho que sim! – Hermione respondeu.

Agora não! – ela conjurou um frasco com um líquido azul turquesa. – Tome isso! – separou uma colher pequena. – Vai fazer a dor passar! Esse bebê ainda não pode nascer!

Hermione engoliu a poção e fez um som como se tivesse se engasgado. A essa altura eu já estava ao pé da cama de Gina, portanto não via nada, apenas ouvia, e mesmo assim sem dar muita importância.

O bebê... – Gina gemia. – O bebê...

Está tudo bem, meu amor! Luna está cuidando da Mione! Está tudo bem com o nosso sobrinho! – eu dizia para acalmá-la.

O bebê... Luna... O bebê...

Luna! – eu chamei. A essa altura Hermione já estava bem mais calma e numa maca também. – Ela está agitada! – falei.

Já estou indo! Já estou indo! – ela correu até nós. – Gina querida, está tudo bem. Descanse...

O bebê, Luna...

O bebê? Está tudo bem com o seu bebê, querida... Não se preocupe... Descanse...

Gina esboçou um sorriso e ficou bem mais calma, mas aí eu é que fiquei nervoso.

Que... Que bebê?! Que bebê, Luna? Não era o bebê da Hermione?! – me levantei e a encarei pedindo uma explicação.

Senti alguém segurar a minha mão, era Gina. Ela levou minha mão até tocar sua barriga, então sorriu e fechou os olhos. A pressão em minha mão diminuiu e eu fiquei ali, boquiaberto, com a mão sobre o ventre dela.


	8. A última horcruxe

Por que você não me contou antes? – perguntei acariciando a mão de Gina, enquanto a sra Weasley a ajudava a se alimentar, embora ela não estivesse precisando de ajuda.

Eu não tinha certeza, depois fiquei com medo... – ela respondeu fazendo careta para a preocupação da mãe.

Medo? Medo de que? – eu perguntei ainda abismado. Ainda estava sobre o efeito do susto que tomei ao me dar conta de que Gina já estava grávida quando morreu da primeira vez.

Você tão preocupado com tudo, a horcruxe e o fim dessa guerra maldita parecendo que não vão chegar nunca! Achei que você ia ficar bravo...

Bom... Eu concordo que essa não seja a melhor época para ter um bebê, mas eu não poderia ficar bravo com você, Gina... – eu sorri carinhoso e me sentindo, depois de muito tempo, o cara mais feliz do mundo. A sra Weasley fungou emocionada ao nosso lado.

Mãe! Será que a senhora podia nos deixar conversar a sós! E eu consigo me alimentar sozinha!

N...Não! – ela suspirou. – Luna falou que você não pode fazer esforço!

Acredite, mãe! Comer não vai ser um esforço para mim!

Oh! Minha filhinha mais nova vai ser mamãe! – ela se debulhou em lágrimas. – Quando seu pai souber disso!

Mamãe! Fale baixo! Não precisamos que toda Ordem fique sabendo!

Por que não?! – perguntei louco para espalhar a notícia.

Harry! Imagine o que Voldemort pode fazer quando souber que você vai ter um filho!

Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – respondi com o semblante carregado. Seria realmente perigoso que ele soubesse.

Por enquanto quem sabe somos nós, Luna, Hermione e Rony.

O Neville também! – falei com ar preocupado.

Bom, então é melhor que ninguém mais saiba por enquanto! Só o papai! – ela emendou vendo a cara que a mãe fez.

Quer dizer que vocês não vão se casar? Eu queria tanto vê-la casada, querida, antes que a sua barriga começasse a crescer.

Desculpe, mamãe, mas acho que não vai ser possível! Ainda mais com esse monte de comensais da morte aqui nas masmorras. Voldemort só não tentou libertá-los ainda por que não sabe onde fica a sede.

Ela tem razão, sra Weasley, mas assim que essa guerra acabar, não se preocupe, é tudo o que eu mais quero! – falei, confesso que com cara de bobo.

Não se preocupe Harry, querido! Sei que você é um bom rapaz! Nunca deixaria minha Gina desamparada, não é? – ela deu a volta na maca, sorridente e me agarrou pelo pescoço. – Se antes eu já te via como um filho! Oh! Agora você é realmente da família! – e me apertou, quase me fazendo sufocar.

Mãe! Solte-o! - Gina sorriu. – Se não se importa eu prefiro que ele continue respirando!

Oh! – ela me soltou, mas segurou minha cabeça e me deu dois beijos estalados, um em cada bochecha. – Bem, vou deixá-los conversar em paz, então! Harry faça-a comer tudo, hein?

Pode deixar, sra Weasley. – sorri.

Gina pegou o prato de sopa nas mãos e começou a comer, mas sua expressão tinha ficado séria. – Harry?

Hum?

É verdade que o Malfoy está morto? É verdade o que a Parkinson falou?

Hum... – um sentimento incômodo invadiu meu peito. – Não sei quais foram as circunstâncias, mas ele está morto sim! – respondi seco.

Ela baixou a cabeça e voltou a comer. Minha cabeça e meu coração começaram a se encher de dúvidas. Por que ela estava preocupada se ele estava vivo ou não? Por que parecia chateada com a morte dele? Eu devo mesmo ser um livro aberto, porque em seguida ela me falou:

A última vez que eu o vi foi no sexto ano, durante a invasão... Acredite em mim! – ela me olhou séria. – Eu nem me lembrava mais dele, mas vê-lo naquele estado... E depois do que a Parkinson falou... Ninguém conseguiria fingir que não foi nada de mais!

Hum... Pode ser...

Fez-se silencio por um tempo. Quando ela tomou a última colherada da sopa voltou a falar:

Acho que você deveria ir atrás do Rony... Ter certeza de que ele não está por aí espalhando a notícia... – ela sorriu.

Ok... Eu vou! – sorri também e a beijei de leve nos lábios. – Nem pense em sair daqui, senhorita!

Não se preocupe! Não vou a lugar nenhum!

E então? Como vai a nova mamãe da Ordem da Fênix? – Hermione entrou pela ala hospitalar, seguida por Rony, portanto eu pude ficar mais um pouco.

Vai muito bem, obrigada! – Gina respondeu sorridente. – Mas a "velha" mamãe da Ordem da Fênix não deveria estar de repouso?

Eu falei! Mas quem é que consegue fazê-la obedecer! – Rony resmungou. – E você, hein Harry! – ele se virou para mim. – Eu deveria brigar com você por ter engravidado minha irmã! – ele falou piadista.

Nesse caso eu me sentiria no direito de brigar com você por ter engravidado da Hermione! – brinquei também.

Mas você brigou! – ele falou. – Me chamou de irresponsável para baixo, se lembra?

Não me lembrava mais... – respondi sincero.

Hei Rony! – Gina falou. – Você não saiu por aí espalhando a notícia, não é?

Claro que não! Se Você-Sabe-Quem souber que Harry vai ter um herdeiro é capaz de varrer Londres inteira atrás de você! – falou orgulhoso de seu raciocínio rápido.

Para falar a verdade ele já tinha contado para o Fred quando eu o lembrei desse detalhe, mas como Fred é da família... Neville já está avisado! – Hermione respondeu e Rony ficou vermelho.

Bom... – desviei o assunto. – Já que você vai ter companhia eu vou até as masmorras saber o que houve ontem.

Eu vou com você! Também queria saber como aquela louca escapou. Sinal de que precisamos aumentar as defesas das masmorras.

Você tem razão! – falei.

Nos despedimos das duas e seguimos. Era bom poder aproveitar a amizade de Rony e Hermione novamente, sentir que tudo estava de volta. A vida que eu conhecia, as pessoas que eu prezava. Verdade que a cada corredor que eu dobrava tinha esperanças de dar de cara com Nicolle ficando vermelha ao ver Rony, ou minha mãe querendo saber se eu estava bem, mas nenhum deles apareceria. Eu tinha feito minha escolha...

Harry! Eu sinto muito por ontem, não sei o que houve! Gina está bem? – um dos guardas que faziam turno na noite anterior me perguntou assim que chegamos.

Agora está bem sim, Kian, não se preocupe, essas coisas acontecem, mas é melhor que não se repitam mais.

Não vão, senhor!

Passamos direto por ele e cruzamos o corredor repleto de grade que davam passagem às masmorras onde estavam muitos comensais da morte. Chegamos à masmorra de Parkinson. Ela estava horrível. Sentada com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto, as mãos meio trêmulas.

O que houve aqui ontem, Parkinson? – perguntei ainda sobre o efeito do que ela quase tinha feito.

Você já sabe, Potter! – ela me respondeu, levantando a cabeça lentamente.

Foi você quem matou o Malfoy?

Ela me encarou de olhos arregalados: - Eu nunca mataria o Draco! – ela correu em minha direção, assim como ele tinha feito no dia anterior quando viu Gina. – Você mataria a Weasley, por acaso? Você mataria a Granger? – ela se virou para Rony. – Eu o amava, Potter! Mas ele amava aquela traidora do sangue! Se eu soubesse que era ela...

Como foi que ele morreu então? – perguntei tentando não cair nas provocações dela.

Ele se matou! Matou-se com o veneno que ele carregava no anel! Covarde! Deixou-me sozinha! Tudo por causa da cretina da Weasley! – ela gritou a última frase, como se tivesse esperança que Gina ouvisse.

Que anel? Não me lembro de vê-lo usando um anel... – perguntei desconfiado, algo se agitando em minha mente.

Era um anel de família... O anel da família Malfoy... – ela falou apática.

E o que vocês fizeram com ele? – eu me virei para falar com um dos guardas.

O deixamos onde o capturamos. Imagino que os pais vão querer levá-lo para o mausoléu dos Malfoy... – um deles respondeu.

Parkinson soltou um gemido triste. Quando a olhei ela continuava agarrada às grades, mas seu corpo escorregava até o chão, desolada. Cheguei a ficar com pena dela, mas então o vi: o anel!

A horcruxe! – gritei sem pensar.

i "Eu deveria ser a fiel do segredo, mas ele a preferiu! – disse espumando de raiva." /i 

O quê? – Rony se assustou. – Onde?

No dedo dela! – apontei para a mão dela na grade. A essa altura ela correu para o fundo da masmorra. – É a última horcruxe, Rony! – lembrei-me imediatamente de quando ela se entregou a Ordem.

Você ficou louco, Potter? – ela gritou escondendo as mãos. – O Lorde jamais deixaria a última horcruxe tão desprotegida.

Ela tem razão Harry! – Rony falou. – Ele não deixaria a horcruxe com um comensal inexperiente.

Mas deixou! – sorri vitorioso. – Mas não deixou desprotegido, não é Parkinson? – saquei minha varinha e apontei para ela.

Não vai adiantar, Potter! Você sabe que não! – ela gritou meio desesperada.

Harry! – Rony tentou. – É melhor...

Expecto Patronum! – eu falei. Não foi difícil pensar em algo bom. O melhor Patrono que eu já havia feito na vida, e agora era novamente um cervo, se materializou em minha frente, atravessou as grades da masmorra e passou pelo corpo dela.

Ela começou a esfregar a mão tentando esfriar o anel sem tirá-lo do dedo, mas não era o suficiente. Agora ela guinchava de dor. Por fim, sem agüentar, tirou o anel e deixou-o cair no chão.

Accio anel! – gritei e ele veio até a minha mão. – Tragam veritasserum e dêem para ela. Tenho certeza que esta é a última horcruxe! Tenho certeza! – estava radiante. Finalmente a guerra estava para acabar.

Não! – ela começou a gritar. Correu para a grade e estendeu o braço tentando pegar o anel das minhas mãos. – Não! O Lorde jamais vai me perdoar!

Reducto! – falei com gosto.

Não! – ela gritou mais uma vez.

A notícia da destruição logo se espalhou pela Ordem. Em todos os departamentos as pessoas comemoravam. Preocupado que Gina resolvesse deixar a ala hospitalar fui até lá compartilhar a notícia. Ela já me esperava fora da cama, ao que recebeu uma bronca, que ela nem ligou.

Aquela noite foi de comemoração. É certo que a destruição da horcruxe ainda não era sinal de vitória, mas depois de oito anos tentando encontrar aquela jóia, era como se a guerra tivesse finalmente acabado. Todos comemorávamos, adiando o momento de pensar no pior, o momento em que eu iria sair para a batalha final, o inevitável, só não sabia como faria aquilo.

Naquela noite Gina teve permissão para sair da ala hospitalar. Dormimos no mesmo quarto, porque afinal não haveria mais motivos para não fazê-lo, mas a preocupação ainda tomava conta de mim. Sabia que teria que enfrentar Voldemort sozinho mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas o fato do momento ter chegado me deixou aflito. Naquela noite Gina e eu nos amamos de novo. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu fazia aquilo em tom de despedida.

Quando terminamos, ficamos conversando, fazendo planos para o futuro próximo, já que todos demonstraram ter certeza de que eu venceria a batalha. Gina descrevia como seria o nosso casamento, e como seria nossa casa, como seria o nome do nosso filho, ou filha. Eu apenas a ouvia, a admirava. Queria gravar em meu cérebro cada traço de seu rosto, cada tom da sua voz. Depois de muita conversa ela dormiu.

Fiquei observando-a. Senti meu corpo gelado, sendo trespassado constantemente por calafrios, meu coração parecia bater cada vez mais devagar, a respiração ficou pesada e eu comecei a ter a sensação de que não veria meu filho crescer, de que não conheceria meu sobrinho/afilhado. Algo me dizia que a minha vida seria o preço que eu teria que pagar por ter mudado o passado, porque o gnomo havia me dito que nada viria de graça.

Respirei fundo e tomei minha decisão. Saí da cama silenciosamente, coloquei uma roupa, contornei a cama e dei um beijo na testa de Gina. Pensei em dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz não saiu. Saí do quarto e caminhei pela Ordem vazia e silenciosa. Ganhei a rua pela porta dos fundos. Sabia que era loucura, sabia que Voldemort, a essa altura, já teria percebido que a horcruxe havia sido destruída, sabia que ele poderia mandar seus comensais para me matar antes que nos encontrássemos, mas arrisquei. Tinha que acabar com aquilo o quanto antes, e tentar voltar vivo para minha família. A família que eu ia começar a formar.

Caminhei a esmo umas três quadras, e então senti um frio estranho tomar conta do ambiente.

Dementadores... – afirmei.

Tirei a varinha do bolso do jeans e fiquei preparado. Pela intensidade da neblina dava para perceber que eram muitos. Desde os 13 anos eu escapava de dementadores, não ia sucumbir a eles agora. Pensando em algo feliz, materializei o patrono novamente, e logo o frio desapareceu, as estralas voltaram a brilhar e os sons voltaram aos meus ouvidos. E com eles o som de aparatação. Várias aparatações ao mesmo tempo. Quando olhei em volta estava cercado de comensais da morte. Um círculo perfeito, como o que se formou no cemitério há 11 anos, mas desta vez sem lacunas.

­Então ele mandou vocês na frente? – falei sério. – Mas vocês não precisam estar aqui, vocês sabem disso. Já escapei de vocês dezenas de vezes quando era mais novo, agora que sou mais experiente não vou sucumbir a vocês, não agora que tenho uma chance de acabar com tudo isso.

Você está sozinho, Potter! – a voz de Lucio Malfoy chegou aos meus ouvidos, eles estavam todos encapuzados.

Sr Malfoy? – perguntei. - O sr já perdeu um filho, e eu duvido que o amo que o sr serve tenha se condoído com sua família. – ele se remexeu no lugar. – Acha mesmo que ainda vale a pena? Todos vocês! O que ganharam até agora seguindo Tom Riddle? Um mestiço como aqueles que vocês todos desprezam?

Você não sabe o que diz, Potter! – Belatriz Lestrange falou dessa vez.

É minha obrigação destruir o Lorde de vocês! É uma profecia, portanto vocês não vão conseguir me impedir de fazer isso. – eu dizia pouco convicto, mas tinha que dizer. Não podia dar conta de todos eles sozinhos. – Me deixem encontrar o Lorde de vocês, será inevitável. Se facilitarem, quem sabe não consigo uma pena mais leve para todos vocês.

Ele está blefando! – era ele. – E todos vocês estão pensando no assunto! – ele desceu dos céus e pousou bem na minha frente. – Então você conseguiu, Potter? E agora acha que vai me vencer? É o que veremos! – ele sacou a varinha, eu me coloquei a postos. – Afastem-se seus traidores! Afastem-se porque quando eu acabar com esse moleque vou fazer o mesmo com cada um de vocês! – dezenas de estalos de aparatação foram ouvidos. Os comensais estavam fugindo. Agora éramos apenas nós dois.

Acabou, Voldemort! – falei mais confiante, já que estava mais conformado, mais disposto a morrer se fosse preciso, desde que o levasse comigo.

Acabou para você, Potter! – ele apontou a varinha, imitei seu gesto. – Avada kedavra!

Mirrórabus! – gritei. Era minha única chance. Sabia que não teria condições de usar a maldição da morte, mesmo que o odiasse demais. Mas poderia tirar proveito do que já havia me protegido uma vez: fazer o feitiço se virar contra ele, usando o feitiço espelho.

Ainda pude vislumbrar a expressão de surpresa e pavor que ele fez. Nossas varinhas não ficaram unidas porque não foi um feitiço direto contra outro. Foi um feitiço de proteção contra um feitiço de ataque. Ele foi lançado para trás em meio a um clarão verde. O mesmo clarão que levou meus pais e tantas pessoas inocentes.

Fiquei um tempo em posição de ataque, afinal de contas, quem garante que ele não havia feito outra horcruxe enquanto procurávamos por aquela que pensamos ser a última? Mas ele não se mexeu, não levantou. Só então voltei a sentir meu corpo, minhas pernas. Caí de joelhos no chão me dando conta de como minhas pernas estavam tremendo. O frio voltou a açoitar meu corpo, mas era um frio normal, não o frio dos dementadores.

Acabou... – falei fraco.

Um nó na garganta que me dava vontade de chorar. Ouvi passos apressados em minha direção. Pensei que pudessem ser os comensais, mas não tinha forças para levantar e me defender, e nem precisei.

Harry?! – Rony gritou. Consegui sorrir aliviado. – Harry seu maluco! – ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado. – Ele está bem! – ele gritou para os que ainda corriam.

Harry! – era a voz de Luna. – Por mil zonzóbulos!

Harry! – alguém mais afastado falou com a voz assombrada. – Esse é? É ele?

Quem? – Rony saiu de perto de mim e correu em direção a voz de Neville. – Put Harry! Você conseguiu! – ele gritou.

Voldemort está morto! – Neville gritou. Era a primeira vez que o ouvia dizer o nome dele. – Voldemort está morto! – ele levantou a varinha e começou a soltar fagulhas de várias cores para o céu, no que foi imitado por todos os outros.

Rony correu em minha direção e me ajudou a levantar.

Vocês vão arrumar confusão com o Ministério! – falei divertido.

Para put com o Ministério! Você venceu! A guerra acabou! – ele levantou o braço livre e soltou também faíscas vermelhas.

Como vocês souberam? – perguntei.

Gina acordou no meio da noite e viu que você não estava lá, então correu para o meu quarto. Devo dizer que se não fosse por um bom motivo! – aposto como ele ficou vermelho nessa hora. – Não se entra no quarto de um casal sem bater, sabe?

Ri com gosto: - O bebê está quase nascendo e nem assim você deixa a Hermione em paz?! – falei.

Nós estávamos comemorando, Harry! – ele riu.

Caminhamos até a Ordem ladeados por uma turba que gritava e lançava feitiços coloridos. Alguns trouxas da vizinhança saiam nas janelas e xingavam, mas ninguém ligava. Próximo ao Largo Grimmauld vi Gina correr em minha direção, Hermione vinha logo atrás, mas não corria. Gina pulou no meu pescoço tão logo eu me soltei de Rony. Não sei como minhas pernas agüentaram seu peso, mas isso nem me importava na hora. Mal havia me afastado dos lábios dela quando Hermione pulou em cima de mim também, me sufocando num abraço muito apertado. Em seguida veio a sra Weasley e, apenas quando o sr Weasley apareceu, foi que eu pude entrar na Ordem e descansar.


	9. Finamente

Nenhum de nós recebeu punições por ter usado magia na frente de trouxas, mesmo porque, nos dias seguintes, quando todos ficaram sabendo da queda de Lorde Voldemort, houve uso inconseqüente de feitiços por todo mundo. Em algumas semanas os trouxas nem se lembravam mais da balburdia que houve naquela noite. Os bruxos da Ordem da Fênix puderam finalmente regressar aos seus lares, os comensais capturados foram levados a julgamento e a maioria foi sentenciada a Azkaban, Pansy se matou pouco depois, já que, segundo alguns guardas, ela não parava de rever o dia em que Malfoy se matara. A Ordem foi dissolvida.

O bebê de Hermione nasceu semanas depois, grande e saudável. Gina e eu nos casamos logo no mês seguinte, numa festa grandiosa, mais por insistência da sra Weasley, que queria que sua única filha se casasse com toda pompa, do que por mim mesmo ou a própria Gina, que agora era bastante conhecida por ser a sra Potter.

Nós passamos alguns meses morando num apartamento alugado num bairro trouxa. Eu não guardava boas lembranças no Largo Grimmauld. Não conseguiria morar ali como se fosse apenas uma casa antiga herdada de meu padrinho, mas não podia negar que a localização era ótima. Quando a poeira baixou, eu mandei demolir a casa, o que nos possibilitou nos livrarmos das cabeças de elfos e das várias coisas enfeitiçadas com adesivo permanente. Monstro quase teve uma síncope, e Hermione ficou sem falar comigo por uma semana por causa dele, mas depois a reconstruímos novamente, um pouco menor, mais simples, mas do jeito que eu e Gina gostaríamos que fosse. No fim das contas essa se mostrou uma boa idéia, já que no segundo mês de gravidez descobrimos que Gina teria dois bebês, e por isso um dos quartos teria que ser bem maior que os demais!

Eu pedi também, já que agora as pessoas me dotavam de uma autoridade que eu não sentia realmente que possuía, para a prefeitura reformar a praça em frente ao Largo, mas sem mexer na fonte. Ela continua lá, intocada, mas voltou a jorrar, graças a um feitiço que a própria Gina lançou, achando que a fonte sem vida era muito triste. Uma vez eu passei por ela procurando o gnomo, não que eu quisesse modificar qualquer coisa na minha vida, apenas por curiosidade, mas não o encontrei. Imagino que ele troca de lugar sempre, para que a última pessoa que o encontrou não possa contar a outro onde encontrá-lo, senão fica muito fácil, e, afinal, eu me convenci de que devemos pensar muito bem antes de fazermos um pedido, principalmente se você acha que não vai conseguir realizá-lo, porque as conseqüências podem ser realmente cruéis.

hr 

E então? O que achou?

Tô sem palavras, cara! Isso tudo aconteceu mesmo? – Rony recolocou a última folha de volta na pasta, meio pálido e ainda de boca aberta.

Aconteceu sim... – Harry recostou-se no sofá. Sabia que não era uma história fácil de se acreditar, apesar de tudo que ele já havia passado.

Quer dizer que Gina e eu morremos? Eu não conheceria meu filho? Gina iria ter um filho com o Malfoy! – ele gritou essa última parte, com os olhos extremamente arregalados.

Shiiiiu! Fala baixo, Rony! Você é a primeira pessoa que fica sabendo disso, e acho que vai ser a única! – Harry falou observando se ninguém os ouvira.

Você nunca contou isso para Gina?

E por que eu contaria? Ou melhor, como eu contaria? – ele olhou o amigo indignado.

Bom... Você me contou, não é?

É, mas... É diferente... Achei que você resistiria melhor aos fatos, principalmente depois de ver que deu tudo certo... – ele pareceu meio inseguro agora.

Caramba! – Rony voltou a mirar o nada, embasbacado. – Quer dizer que eu tentei matar você? E ainda por cima tinha um rolo com a sua irmã mais nova! – ele olhou para Harry sorrindo: - Pelo menos você teve uma amostra de como é ter uma irmã mais nova!

Ha ha!

E Hermione se casou com um louco que batia nela... Caramba, Harry! Como você agüentou tudo isso sozinho por tanto tempo?

Sei lá... Por isso resolvi escrever, mas vou lançar um feitiço nesses documentos para que ninguém possa lê-los... Eu só precisava que mais alguém soubesse, mas não quero que você comente nada com Hermione ou Gina, ok? Acha que consegue? – ele olhou o amigo, preocupado.

Deixa comigo, cara! – Rony falou animado. – Depois que virei um Inominável adquiri facilidade em guardar segredos. E depois não queremos as duas nervosas, não é mesmo?

Não... Não que...

BUM!

Caramba! – Rony levantou-se de um pulo, largando a pasta no chão e espalhando as folhas pela sala.

Que será que foi isso?! – Harry perguntou assustado. – Rony! – ele apontou as folhas no chão.

Será que as crianças estão bem? – Rony pulou as folhas e correu para o pé da escada.

Com um aceno de varinha Harry reorganizou as folhas e as guardou novamente. Ia a direção à escada também, mas nem precisou completar o movimento. Quatro crianças cobertas de fuligem e com as caras muito assustadas desciam correndo.

Pelos tamancos furados de Merlim! – Rony berrou. – O que foi que vocês aprontaram?!

Um olhou para a cara do outro e nenhum deles respondeu nada.

Expeliarmus! – Harry bufou. Três varinhas voaram até a mão dele.

Desculpe, papai... – Nicole se prontificou.

Foi sem querer... – Nataly se explicou.

Só estávamos tentando fazer um feitiço que a mamãe nos ensinou... – Derek falou de cabeça baixa.

Mas vocês sabem que menores de idade não podem fazer magia fora da escola! – Rony se descontrolou.

Na verdade, papai, - Conrad, o filho mais novo de Rony, lembrou. - , menores de idade que nunca foram para a escola não são castigados por fazer magia fora da escola! – ele se empertigou. – Mas eu avisei que não ia dar certo, mas eles não me ouvem! – ele olhou para o irmão e as primas com a cara emburrada. – Já que eu sou muito novo! – fez uma careta.

Pois, bem! – Harry interveio. – Estão os quatro de castigo... – eles tentaram protestar, mas ele levantou energicamente uma das mãos e os calou. – Vocês três ficarão sem as varinhas até chegarem ao Expresso...

Mas é só daqui a três semanas, papai! – Naty tentou.

Exatamente! E você, Conrad... – ele tentou pensar em algo.

Vai ficar sem histórias antes de dormir por uma semana! – Rony completou. Conrad pareceu inflar, como fazia sua avó quando estava brava, mas não se defendeu.

Mas o que aconteceu aqui?! – Gina abriu a porta de entrada e abanou o rosto para afastar a fumaceira que agora invadira o ambiente.

As quatro crianças e os dois adultos se encolheram um pouco. O garotinho que vinha segurando a mão de Gina tossiu e fez uma careta.

Vocês tentaram colocar fogo na casa?! – Hermione perguntou em seguida, já retirando a varinha da bolsa e limpando o ar com um feitiço.

Vocês já voltaram... – Rony falou com um sorriso amarelo.

James! – Harry se abaixou para receber um abraço do filho mais novo. – E então, como foi lá? – ele beijou o filho e se voltou para a esposa e a amiga.

Tudo bem... – Gina respondeu. – O medi-bruxo falou que ele está apenas com uma gripe. Só precisa de repouso. – mas sua expressão não estava nada boa.

O que houve aqui, afinal? Vocês estão com uma cara bem suspeita! – Hermione cruzou os braços sobre a barriga proeminente.

E estão cobertos de poeira também! – James relatou. – E cheirando a queimado! – ele circulou os primos e as irmãs.

Eles tentaram fazer um dos feitiços que você ensinou, Hermione! – Rony respondeu tentando fazer a acusação recair sobre a esposa.

Hermione tomou fôlego para responder, mas Harry foi mais rápido: - Já tomamos as varinhas deles e os deixamos de castigo! – falou seguro. – Inclusive o Conrad! E o que o medi-bruxo falou sobre vocês? – ele emendou de uma vez.

O sorriso de Gina finalmente se abriu, Hermione também, embora um pouco relutante. Os dois homens e as crianças pareceram voltar a respirar normalmente. Hermione fez um aceno com a mão chamando os quatro pequenos infratores e, com um feitiço simples, limpou suas roupas.

Vamos ter outra menina, Harry! – Gina finalmente baixou a guarda e foi abraçar o marido.

Legal! – as gêmeas exclamaram.

James fez uma careta de reprovação, acompanhado por Conrad. Derek continuou indiferente. Rony sorriu orgulhoso com a nova sobrinha.

Que bom, meu amor! – Harry exclamou. – Vai se chamar Lily, certo? – perguntou inseguro.

Claro! – ela sorriu. – Eu prometi, não foi?

E você, Mione? – Rony se sentou ao lado dela, esperançoso.

Hum... – ela sorriu também. – Vamos ter outro menino, Rony!

Legal! – foi a vez dos dois meninos festejarem.

Bom... – Rony não conseguia parar de rir. – Quem sabe na próxima?

Que próxima?! Você pretende engravidar, Ronald Weasley?! – ela se levantou de um pulo. – Não vai ter próxima!

Por que vocês não trocam? – James perguntou displicente, assistindo tudo do último degrau da escada. – Assim a tia Mione fica com uma menina e eu ganho um irmãozinho!

James! Não é assim que funciona! – Gina protestou.

Por que não? – ele balançou os ombros sem entender. – Eu não quero ser o único garoto dessa família!

Por que não? – Harry tentou, indo até ele e sentando-se a seu lado. – Nós dois seremos os maiorais na casa! – ele estufou o peito. – Nós é que mandamos! Na minha ausência você é o homem da casa!

Sério! – ele sorriu com os olhos brilhantes. – Então não precisa trocar!

Humpf! – Gina resmungou. – Resolvido o problema! – e girou os olhos sorrindo para Hermione.

Quer dizer que na ausência do meu pai eu sou o homem da casa? – Derek perguntou. – Quer dizer que sou eu que mando quando ele está no serviço? – ele olhou de esguelha para Hermione.

Você i era /i , Derek Ronald! – Conrad bufou muito sério. – Agora que você vai para Hogwarts i eu /i é que sou o homem da casa! – ele apontou o próprio peito estufado.

Estou feita! – Hermione exclamou sorrindo para os filhos. – Pensando bem acho que posso pensar em tentar mais uma vez!

Claro que podemos! Mamãe tentou sete vezes afinal! – Rony respondeu.

Também não exagera, Ronald!

Todos riram. James saiu da escada e começou a fuçar a sacola próxima aos pés da mãe. Encontrou os sapos de chocolate e os distribuiu a todos. Em pouco tempo os meninos discutiam o direito de ficar com as figurinhas que as mães e as gêmeas rejeitavam. Rony se pôs em uma discussão ferrenha pelo direito da figurinha que conseguira com o sapo que ele abrira, ainda não desistira de completar sua coleção. As gêmeas se puseram a discutir sobre a possibilidade de serem escolhidas para casas diferentes e Derek se lembrou da preocupação que o assolava: ser o primeiro Weasley a não ir para Grifinória.

Harry observava toda aquela balburdia do alto do degrau em que estava sentado. Seu coração parecia inflado, leve. Há onze anos sua cicatriz não doía. Há onze anos ele conseguia ter uma vida normal, apesar de ainda ser reconhecido na rua. Há onze anos ele podia se dizer, verdadeiramente, feliz. Bem acima de sua cabeça, e ele havia acabado de notar, seus pais e seu padrinho lhe sorriam e acenavam dos quadros que ele mandara pintar. Harry teve certeza de que estavam felizes com a escolha que ele tinha feito.

N/A: Deixem uma autora feliz: comentem!!!!


End file.
